Me enamore de un demonio
by haru no bara
Summary: En este mundo se ocultan varios misterios, misterios que muy pocos saben de su existencia. Esos misterios que sin querer conocí y me enamore de uno de ellos AoKaga-MidoTaka-AkaFuri-KiKuro-MuraHimu
1. Chapter 1

Un día como cualquier otro un pelirrojo se encontraba con miles de papeles que revisar y manuscritos que entregar

_Kagami-san aquí esta los informes que pidió- _dijo un castaño-_

_gracias Furi _-le respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que varias de las empleadas no pudieran evitar sonreír y sonrojarse al ver a su jefe con aquella sonrisa-_

_bien chicos no nos queda mucho así que a trabajar para irnos temprano- _menciono Kagami mientras sus subordinados asentían motivados-_

Kagami Taiga jefe del departamento de literatura de una importante editorial, nadie sabe cómo llego a ese puesto pero debían de admitir que tenía un talento innato para aquello haciendo que las ventas de los libros subieran al instante que ocupo el cargo. Un hombre bastante joven para el cargo pero extremadamente hermoso, la mayoría de las mujeres y hombres que trabajaban en el lugar quedaban atrapados en sus encantos, aquel hombre pelirrojo con unos hermosos ojos rojos como el fuego era como un misterioso ser, hermoso pero a la vez misterioso

_nos vemos mañana chicos _-se despidió Kagami mientras tomaba sus cosa escuchando como los demás se despedían-_

_Kagami-san espere- _dijo un castaño_ -

_Furi cuanto te he dicho que me digas Kagami, que no nos conocemos desde años ya- _le dijo mientras el castaño llegaba a su lado-_

_si pero…

_ya llámame como gustes pero deja de temblar que tus orejas aparecerán- _intentando calmarlo-_

_Hai Kagami-san- _mientras lentamente se iba calmando_ \- no ha ido a aquel lugar

_he ido en varias ocasiones ya que tengo deberes que atender, y tú has ido

_algunas veces para ver a mi familia y amigos pero parece que la mayoría se encuentra aquí

_bueno aquello es normal ya que cuando terminamos nuestra educación debemos integrarnos al mundo humano para aprender de su cultura y otras cosas, aunque no estaría mal encontrarlos nuevamente _-le dijo recordando a sus compañeros_ \- bueno Furi nos vemos mañana

_adiós Kagami-san- _le respondió mientras subía al bus-_

_será mejor que llegue pronto a casa- _se dijo mientras observaba el oscuro cielo-_

Tras algunos minutos ya se encontraba en su casa

_Kuroko ya llegue _-dijo sin obtener ninguna respuesta_ \- Kuroko estas

_aquí estoy Kagami-kun- _le dijo haciendo que el pobre pelirrojo diera un salto del susto-_

_Joder Kuroko no hagas eso, enserio a veces pienso que eres un mago en vez de un humano- _le dijo intentando calmar sus fuertes latidos-_

_Kagami-kun ya puedes hacer lo de siempre- _le dijo mientras observaba como la persona que tenía frente de él le aparecía una cola que en la punta tenia forma de corazón, un par de cuernos negros, su cabellera roja se hacía más larga y la vestimenta que llevaba había sido reemplazada por un pantalón de seda rojo dejando al descubierto todo el torso-_

_esto se siente bien- _dijo estirando los brazos_ -

_Kagami-kun podrías ponerte otro tipo de ropa

_que tiene la ropa _-le pregunto mirando los ojos celeste de su compañero-_ está bien me cambiare- _mientras al instante aparecía vestido con ropas chinas-_

_Kagami-kun hay más de ustedes en este mundo- _pregunto mientras servía la cena-_

_pues si hay más de dónde vengo pero no íncubos ya que yo soy el único _-le respondió-_

_por eso eres el gobernante de tu mundo _-le pregunto ya que no sabía mucho de aquel lugar de donde venía el pelirrojo, pues le había ayudado solo un par de meses al encontrárselo desmayado cerca del jardín infantil en donde trabajaba-_

_nuestra familia ha sido gobernadora por generaciones por ello soy el gobernante de mi mundo

_aparte de ti que otros seres habitan allá y porque vienen a nuestro mundo

_pues hay una gran variedad como vampiros, elfos, hadas, magos, espíritus de zorro, hombres lobos, cambia formas, mujeres y hombres de la nieve, tengu, entre otras especies. Cada uno de nosotros al igual que ustedes recibimos una educación pero la diferencia es cuando nosotros la terminamos debemos venir al mundo humano para incorporarnos a su mundo además de conocer su cultura y tradiciones

_ustedes se pueden enamorar de un humano

_claro que podemos pero la mayoría de nosotros preferimos estar con alguien de nuestro mundo ya que nuestra existencia es un secreto para los humanos, pues no sabemos cómo pueden responder al saber de lo que somos en realidad además de nuestra verdadera forma, aunque hay casos de casamientos de humanos con los nuestros- _le respondió tomando tranquilamente el vaso de jugo-_

_Kagami-kun como lo hacen los vampiros para alimentarse _-eso sí que le traía curiosidad pues sabía que los vampiros necesitan sangre para vivir-_

_bueno tú ya sabes como yo me alimento-mientras Kuroko asentía- _referente a los vampiros es distinto, ellos no andan mordiendo a cualquier persona que encuentran sino solo se alimentan de su pareja_

_entonces Kagami-kun es un pervertido

_ehh no lo digas así Baka _-le dijo en voz alta sonrojado mientras se colocaba de pie e iba a lavar los platos-_

_Kagami-kun hay alguna forma de saber cuándo alguien es de tu mundo

_pues para ti sería imposible reconocerlos, solo podrías saber si aquella persona te lo dice o veas su verdadero aspecto o que yo te los presente- _menciono mientras se secaba las manos para luego ver la hora-_

_te iras- _le pregunto-_

_tengo que ir a alimentarme

_y dices que no eres un pervertido Kagami-kun- _le decía mientras observaba como Kagami abría la ventana del balcón-_

_Kuroko cuantas veces te he dicho que no soy un pervertido además últimamente solo me alimento de una sola persona _-le dijo colocándose completamente rojo al pensar lo que había dicho-_ Kuroko tu solo olvida lo que dije entendido- _mientras aparecían unas hermosas alas de murciélago para luego emprender vuelo a cierto lugar-_

_así que Kagami-kun solo se alimenta de una sola persona pero por lo que sé los íncubos nunca se alimentan de uno, por ello en la historia los íncubos han tenido un harem para alimentarse- _pensaba mientras juntaba la ventana-_ se me olvido decirle que mañana lo llevaría a conocer a mis amigos, bueno le diré cuando llegue- _mientras se dirigía a su habitación_

 ** _En cierto edificio_**

_así que nuevamente estuvo con una mujer _-decía Kagami con el ceño un poco fruncido desde el balcón mientras lentamente abría la ventana y entraba silenciosamente_ \- bueno eso no importa- _mientras su vestimenta volvía a ser la de antes, la cual se iba deslizando por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo_ \- ya que te hare sentir el mayor de los placeres que nunca has probado en tu vida que te olvidaras completamente de aquellas mujeres que has estado- _colocándose encima de la persona que se encontraba dormida_ \- itadakimasu- _mientras besaba aquellos labios, los cuales dormidos correspondieron enseguida haciendo que en el beso, Kagami sonriera al ver que aquella persona correspondía al instante_

Lentamente Kagami iba sacando las estorbosas sabanas para acariciar el perfecto cuerpo de su compañero deleitándose con cada centímetro de aquel exquisito cuerpo y aquel aroma que se había vuelto adicto, no sabía que era lo que aquella persona tenia pero una vez que lo probo no pudo dejarlo, solo basto una noche para que se volviera adicto, aquella persona, aquellos ojos azules que en ese momento lo observaban se había vuelto su adicción y perdición

_como siempre siento que me ahogare al ver aquellos ojos como el océano- _pensaba intentado no soltar un gemido al sentir como los dedos de aquella persona lo preparaban. La primera vez que vio aquellos hermosos ojos sintió bastante miedo al pensar que se había despertado pero aquello no era así aquella persona seguía profundamente dormida, por lo que con el tiempo se acostumbró a aquellos ojos , es más, siempre esperaba el volver a verlos_ -ahhh- _soltó un gemido al sentir como aquella persona había entrado de golpe embistiéndolo lento y profundamente sacándole varios gemidos_ \- ahh más rápido- _le susurraba en el oído para luego besar aquellos labios mientras sentía como su cuerpo era recorrido por aquellas manos hasta llegar a su miembro_ -

Aquello era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, las sensaciones, el calor, los roncos gemidos de su compañero, todo eso hacían que ese momento fuera el mejor de todos, a pesar que se había alimentado de otras personas, aquella persona no tenía comparación todo de él era un manjar para su paladar lo que le provocaba probar más y más de él pero eso no podía ya que se arriesgaba que aquella persona se despertara

_ya estas por venirte- _pensó mientras sacaba aquel miembro para lamerlo y meterlo en su boca como si fuera un delicioso caramelo, sintiendo como este se corría en su boca mientras él se tragaba su esencia, pues no podía dejar que aquella persona se corriera dentro de él, ya que se arriesgaba a quedar embarazado_ \- realmente me has hecho adicto a ti- _susurraba mientras le sacaba algunos mechones azules de su morena frente, observando aquel rostro tan tranquilo_ -nos vemos mi querida pantera _-le susurro mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios para luego colocarse su pantalón y dirigirse al balcón. Le dio la última mirada para luego emprender vuelo a su hogar-_

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Cierta persona se despertaba por el ruido del despertador

_maldición solo era un sueño- _se quejaba al ver a su alrededor_ \- pero aquello se sentía demasiado real, aquellos gemidos, aquella suave piel…aghhh será mejor que deje de pensar en eso- _se reclamaba mientras con desgano salía de la cama aun pensando en aquel sueño el cual hace varios días ha soñado_

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

_buenos días Kagami-kun- _le decía mientras se sentaba al mismo tiempo en que Kagami le dejaba el desayuno-_ Kagami-kun estarás ocupado hoy

_no porque

_me acompañarías junto con unos amigos

_me parece bien y quieres son

_Kise-kun, Takao-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun y Aomine-kun- _le dijo-_

_Takao, Midorima y Kise esos nombres se me hacen conocidos no serán…no eso no puede ser solo debe de ser coincidencia- _pensaba mientras seguía comiendo sin saber lo que le esperaría en aquella salida_


	2. Chapter 2

_y a qué hora nos reuniremos- _pregunto el tigre-_

_Kise-kun quiere que nos encontremos dentro de 3 horas más, ya que Aomine-kun siempre se despierta algo tarde- _menciono mientras el tigre notaba cierto brillo en ese par de ojitos celestes cuando nombre el nombre de Kise_ -

_mmm así que Kise- _pensaba el tigre entendiendo ahora el significado de aquella expresión_ -entonces arreglamos la casa para…- _no termino ya que en ese momento su celular sonó haciendo que este contestara_ \- entiendo…no hay problema… en 10 minutos estaré ahí… no pidas disculpas que no fue tu culpa…- _para después cortar_ \- lo siento Kuroko debo ir por un momento a la editorial

_entonces no podrás ir

_si puedo solo me demorare un poco así que no te preocupes llegare pues ya te dije que iría contigo- _le menciono con una sonrisa-_

_y es muy grave

_no solo un pequeño problema con el departamento de impresión _-le respondió mientras en un instante se encontraba con un suéter de color gris, unos jeans negros al igual que sus zapatos, una bufanda blanca y un abrigo-_

_a veces envidio que puedes vestirse en menos de un minuto- _le mencionaba-_

_pues ser un incubo tiene muchas ventajas

_como la que te alimentas tenie…

_esa no idiota- _le dijo en voz alta-_

_porque Kagami-kun se alimenta de una sola persona si los íncubos forman un harem para alimentarse

_como es que sabes eso

_he investigado- _le respondió como si aquello no fuera importante-_

_pues porque no me gusta mucho esa idea

_pero antes te alimentabas de otras personas hasta que encontraste a esa persona

_Kuroko te dije que te olvidaras de aquello…..además él es especial ya que tiene un sabor único que te hace adicto- _dijo bien bajito aquellas palabras para que Kuroko no escuchara pero al parecer no le funciono ya que la pequeña sombra mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-_ buenos nos vemos más tarde Kuroko

_Kagami-kun estaremos en la cafetería que siempre te nombro

_está bien- _le respondió antes de salir del lugar dirigiéndose a la editorial-_

_ Kagami-san realmente lo siento mucho- _decía un castaño mientras se inclinaba_ -

_Furi está bien no hay problema _-le decía el pelirrojo_

_pero era su día libre

_está bien Furi mejor vamos a terminar este problema para irnos rápido _-le menciono mientras el castaño asentía, comenzando así el trabajo-_

 **Mientras en otro lugar, unas horas mas tarde**

Un peli celeste entraba a cierta cafetería, buscando con la mirada a ciertas cabelleras, las cuales encontró enseguida por su hermoso e inigualable color

_hola Midorima-kun, Takao-kun y Kise-kun- _menciono a las personas que se encontraban sentados en la mesa-_

_ahh Kuro-chan un día de estos me mataras- _dijo Takao intentando calmar su corazón-_

_Kurokocchi- _decía alegremente mientras abrazaba al pobre peli celeste, bueno a la vista no se veía infeliz, ya que aquella pequeña sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba_ -

_será mejor que lo sueltes sino no respirara nanodayo _-mientras se acomodaba los lentes y el rubio lo soltaba volviendo a su asiento-_

_solo faltaría Aomine-kun, Momoi-san y Kagami-kun- _menciono Kuroko haciendo que Kise y Takao abrieran un poco los ojos al escuchar el nombre del tigre y que Midorima casi se ahogara-_

_no puede ser él cierto- _pensaban los chicos descartando aquella idea de su mente-_

_nee Kuro-chan que le paso a aquella persona

_le surgió un problema en donde trabaja así que dijo que se demoraría un poco-

_sobre Aominecchi será lo mismo que siempre aunque ya no debe de demorarse mucho ya que Momoicchi lo traerá- _menciono Kise mientras bebía un rico jugo de mango escuchando como la puerta del lugar se abría_ -

_siento la demora- _menciono cierta persona al llegar con la respiración algo agitada pues había tenido que correr algunas cuadras_ -

_Kagamicchi/Tai-chan- _dijeron en voz alta ciertas personas_

_eh?- _mientras sentía que su trasero aterrizaba en el suelo al tener a dos personas en sus brazos-_ así en realidad eran ustedes- _dijo al ver al peli verde-_ ha sido un tiempo Midorima, Kise, Takao

_Kagami-kun los conoces _-pregunto mientras que el tigre observaba como Midorima se tensaba un poco-_

_ si, nos conocemos un par de años- _menciono colocándose de pie aun con aquellos dos en sus brazos-_ Takao, Kise no puedo respirar _-haciendo que ambos se separaran del tigre para luego sentarse con los demás esperando a las personas que faltaban_

 **Muy cerca de la cafetería**

_mohhh Dai-chan estamos atrasados por tu culpa

_deja de molestar Satsuki ya llegamos al lugar- _le respondió mientras entraba en la cafetería, buscando a los chicos pero algo llamo la atención de Aomine_ \- ese color de cabello…esos ojos- _pensaba mientras se dirigía rápidamente en donde estaban aquella persona-_ nos conocemos de algún lado- _pregunto teniendo al tigre bastante cerca-_

_espera esos ojos…aquel rostro no puede ser _-pensaba el tigre colocándose completamente rojo al tener tan pero tan cerca a aquella persona-_

_Dai-chan que estás haciendo- _le reprochaba haciendo que Aomine volviera en sí y se diera cuenta de lo cercano que se encontraba de aquella persona con aquellos hermosos ojos como el fuego_ -discúlpalo si, mi nombre es Momoi Satsuki y ese idiota es Aomine Daiki

_hey Satsuki deja de llamarme así además eso lo hice porque aquella persona se parece bastante a alguien con el cual he estado soñando- _le respondió haciendo que el tigre se tensara un poco y que Takao y Kise mostraran una sonrisa-_

_aun si no puedes acercarse de esa manera a las personas solo porque se parecen a unos de tus sueños, asustaras a las personas etto

_mi nombre es Kagami Taiga- _le respondió ya más calmado-_

_bien ahora que estamos todos vamos al parque de atracciones- _dijo emocionado Kise mostrado las entradas haciendo que todos lo miraran como si estuviera bromeando pero al final accedieron_

Al llegar se subieron a la montaña rusa gritando de la emoción, después siguieron con las demás atracciones

_porque no deja de mirarme- _pensaba el tigre pues varias veces había pillado al moreno viéndolo fijamente-_

_Shin-chan quiero ese conejo de peluche- _le decía Takao jalándolo de la camisa-_

_para de hacer eso nanodayo

_solo si ganas aquel conejo _-le decía inflando los cachetes y mirándolo esperanzado-_

_con eso ya gano Takao _-pensaba el tigre con una sonrisa al ver como Midorima desviaba la mirada para luego dirigirse al juego el cual consistía en encestar 10 veces sin equivocarse, si lo lograbas podías elegir cualquier de los peluches que había a disposición-_

_yo ganare uno para Kurokocchi- _decía Kise tomando el balón de basket-_

_Dai-chan yo también quiero uno, quiero ese oso

_que molestia hazlo tu misma- _le respondió mirando hacia otro lado dándose cuenta que el pelirrojo miraba con atención un gato de peluche negro el cual tenía un corbata roja en su cuello-_ tkss lo hare- _mientras se colocaba al igual que los demás dejando sorprendido a Momoi por el cambio tan repentino_ -

Durante el juego varias personas se acercaron al ver el espectáculo que daban los chicos, pues algo así no se veía todos los días, aquellos tiros largos pero certeros que daba Midorima, Kise que mostraba varios tipos de tiros y Aomine que sorprendía y emocionaba al público con sus tiros sin forma

_toma nanodayo- _mientras sin mirarlo le entregaba el conejo que tanto quería_ -

_gracias Shin-chan te quiero- _mientras lo abrazaba-_

_Kurokocchi esto es para ti- _estirando un tierno perrito de peluche-_

_gracias Kise-kun- _dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Kise mostrara una sonrisa llena de felicidad-_

_toma Satsuki aquí tienes esa cosa- _tirándole el peluche para luego buscar a cierto pelirrojo_ -

_Aomine-kun si buscas a Kagami-kun fue a comprar un algodón de azúcar

_quien dice que lo estoy buscando Tetsu- _le decía algo nervioso ocultando detrás de su espalda cierto objeto-_

_pues tus acciones lo demuestran Aomine-kun- _pensaba mientras observaba como el moreno se iba, al ver una cabellera roja-_

_Kagami- _dijo la pantera haciendo que el mencionado dejara de comer aquel dulce algodón-_

_pasa algo Aomine- _tratando que su voz no sonara nerviosa-_

_bueno veras…yo…yo…toma- _sacando de su espalda aquel gato negro de peluche-_

_y esto- _pregunto bastante sorprendido mientras tomaba aquel peluche-_

_me dieron uno de más además quería disculparme por lo de la cafetería- _dijo en voz baja las últimas palabras mientras miraba para otra dirección-_

_sí que puede ser lindo cuando se lo propone _-pensaba con una sonrisa en su rostro_ \- gracias Aomine lo cuidare mucho- _mientras le regalaba la más linda sonrisa, que para Aomine era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida_ -

_q…q…que te parece si volvimos con los demás- _le propuso algo nervioso pues no entendía porque su corazón latía de esa forma o porque sentía calor en sus mejillas-_

_vamos más que seguro los demás se están preguntando en donde estamos _-mientras seguía a Aomine ya que este estaba a unos pasos más adelante del tigre para que este no viera el lindo sonrojo que en ese momento adornaban sus mejillas-_

Las llegar los chicos decidieron ir a la casa de los espejos haciendo que en un momento a otro, todos se separaran

_Kagami-sama….Kagami-sama- _susurraba alguien-_

_Ichigo que haces aquí- _le pregunto a la pequeña hadita que tenía en frente_ -

_los grandes sabios me mandaron para avisarle que habrá una reunión sumamente importante Kagami-sama

_entiendo, iré en tres horas más, gracias por avisarme Ichigo- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que con su dedo acariciaba con cuidado la cabeza de la hadita-_

_es un placer ayudarlo en lo que se pueda Kagami-sama- _le respondió con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer_

Después de unas horas los chicos decidieron dirigirse a sus casas ya que estaba anocheciendo, al llegar Kuroko se sentó en uno de los sillones pues se encontraba completamente agotado

_Kuroko enseguida vuelvo- _le dijo el tigre saliendo de su habitación-_

_iras en donde Aomine-kun para alimentarte- _le pregunto haciendo que Kagami se detuviera en seco-_

_como es que…

_cuando Aomine-kun dijo que te pareces a alguien de su sueño, Kagami-kun se tensó un poco, me equivoque en algo

_no- _respondió sonrojado_ \- no iré hoy, iré a mi mundo

_de nuevo con los deberes de gobernante

_así es, así que nos vemos Kuroko

_que te vaya bien Kagami-kun- _le menciono antes de verlo desaparecer_

 ** _En el mundo del tigre_**

_También te llamaron Kagamicchi- _decía un zorro dorado de nuevo colas (_ _ **n/a los que han visto inu x boku ss, kise lleva el mismo traje que miketsukami)**_ _-_

_al parecer a ti también Kise- _le dijo el tigre volviendo a su forma real-_

_me pregunto que pasara- _mencionaba mientras ambos caminaban por aquel sendero mirando las flores y árboles que había en el lugar_ \- a pesar que en Japón hay varios lugares muy bonitos nuestro mundo es aún más, no crees Kagamicchi

_cierto no tiene comparación

_Tai-chan, Ki-chan ustedes también- _dijo un Tengu acompañado de Midorima el cual andaba con una capa y un sombrero-_

_algo me está preocupando para que llamen a los líderes de los clanes- _menciono Kagami pues siempre lo llamaban a él y no a los líderes como en este caso-_

_si es así Akashicchi, Himurocchi también estarán

_será mejor que nos apuremos nanodayo- _menciono mientras usaba su escoba-_

_Shin-chan espérame- _mientras lo seguía-_

_ehhh no se vale todo ustedes pueden volar- _reprochaba Kise al observar las alas del tigre-_

_y para que tienes tu fuego Kise que no antes lo habías usado para volar

_ohh cierto, gracias Kagamicchi- _mientras hacia una bola de fuego la cual se comenzó a elevar_ -andando- _decía mientras junto con el tigre alcanzaban a los demás_

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que cierto pelirrojo, una castaña y un peli negro ya se encontraban en el lugar

_pueden tomar asiento- _dijo uno de los sabios mientras todos se ubicaban en sus asientos-_

_algo malo ocurrió en nuestro mundo para que llamara a los líderes de los clanes- _pregunto el tigre-_

_pues vera lord Kagami, los llamamos ya que algo bastante malo se está dando inicio- _dijo un anciano_

_como ustedes sabrán en nuestro mundo ha habido varios disturbios por algunas criaturas que han caído en la sed del poder- _agrego otro anciano_ -

_de ello ya nos encargamos hace tiempo- _menciono Akashi líder del clan de los vampiros-_

_cierto nosotros mismos nos encargamos que todo aquello se extinguiera sin que ninguno de ellos quedara en esta tierra- _agrego Himuro, líder del clan de los hombres y mujeres de la nieve-_

_tienen razón gracias al esfuerzo de todos hemos vivido durante estos años en paz

_no me diga que nuevamente volvieron a atacar nuestro mundo- _menciono Takao, líder del clan de los tengu-_

_no es eso sino algo peor… hay varias criaturas que no están conformes que convivamos con los humanos

_dejaron que su corazón se llenara de venganza y ansias del poder nanodayo- _dijo Midorima. Líder del clan de los magos-_

_exacto se volvieron en seres vengativos los cuales mostraran su superioridad a cualquier precio

_por ello decidieron atacar al mundo de los humanos para demostrar su poder- _menciono el tigre completamente serio-_

_si, hemos detectado pequeños disturbios en el mundo de los humanos en estos días

_por el momento no ha habido ningún humano herido pero eso no lo podemos asegurar- _dijo una castaña de nombre Riko, la cual era la líder del clan de las hadas-_

_quieres que nosotros nos encarguemos de ellos cierto- _dijo Akashi-_

_si de eso se trata esta reunión ya que no hay mejor fuerza que nuestro Lord junto a los cinco líderes más fuertes-

_yo no tengo ningún problema ya que es mi gente la que está causando estos conflictos, así que es mi responsabilidad como gobernante erradicar a las personas que osan en destruir la tranquilidad que tantos años nos costó construir en el mundo humano. Sé que esto no lo podré hacer solo por ello pido a los líderes aquí presenten que me presten su fuerza para eliminar el mal de nuestro mundo – _dijo observando a los chicos-_

_vamos que cosas dices sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para este tipo de situaciones y en otras más- _menciono Riko mientras los demás asentían provocando que el tigre sonriera-_

_tres grandes sabios les encargo nuestro mundo mientras estemos en aquella misión _-menciono el tigre con una pequeña reverencia-_

_Lord no necesita hacer aquello usted sabe que siempre nos encargaremos de cuidar y proteger nuestro mundo- _mencionaron los tres_

_a propósito mi Lord se encuentra alimentándose bien- _pregunto uno haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara-_

_...si me alimento bien- _dijo en voz baja-_

_espero que sea un buen candidato ya que recuerdo que debe de dar varios herederos- _menciono otro-_

_Aominecchi es un excelente partido grandes sabios ya que Kagamicchi solo se alimente de él- _dijo Kise-_

_ohh enserio, Midorima-san nos puede mostrar el candidato de nuestro lord

_hey espera no lo hagas- _pero aquello fue demasiado tarde ya que en ese momento Midorima había dicho un hechizo haciendo que apareciera una pantalla con la imagen de la pantera-_

_wauuu mi lord usted sí que sabe elegir al mejor

_cierto se nota que tiene un cuerpo bastante bueno

_se entiende porque mi Lord solo se alimenta de él, nadie lo dejaría si tiene ese cuerpo que despide sensualidad, si yo fuera más joven también me hubiera ido tras él

_ni un defecto mi Lord tenga tantos hijos como pueda con el _-le dijeron los tres con los pulgares arriba en señal de aprobación-_

_que no tendré hijos con Aomine- _dijo muerto de la vergüenza mientras los demás soltaban varias risitas, ya que podía ser su gobernante pero seguía siendo aquella persona que compartieron su infancia-_ si no hay nada más que decir nos podemos retirar

_se pueden retirar ahhh pero mi Lord no se olvide dejar que su pareja se corra dentro de usted mientras se alimenta

_que no lo hare - _menciono antes de salir del lugar-_

_aún tienen la misma energía de siempre- _dijo Takao entre risas viendo el rostro del tigre-_

_a pesar de su edad aún les encanta molestarme- _dijo el tigre-_ ahh cierto Akashi toma- _pasándole un sobre rojo_

_ohh nada mal Taiga ahora se en donde esta ese chihuahua- _dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos-_

_empezaremos aquello a partir de mañana nanodayo _-pregunto Midorima-_

_sería lo mejor- _agrego Kise-_

_si pero tendremos que colocar una barrera a Kuroko, Momoi y Aomine ya que más que seguro que ellos ya saben de los humanos con quienes compartimos- _dijo Kagami-_

_en ese caso tendré que colocarle una a Atsushi- _menciono Himuro-_

_Himurocchi quien es él

_es mi pareja y no, no sabe que soy un hombre de las nieve

_mmm Taiga tiene razón, aquello mantendrá alejados a los que les quieran hacer daño además de asegurarnos que se encontraran bien- _menciono Akashi pensando en cierto chihuahua_ -

_yo me encargo de Momoi- _menciono Riko-_ la conozco- _menciono al ver las miradas de los chicos-_

_Kise encárgate tú de Kuroko ya que se te nota que te gusta- _le dijo el tigre viendo el sonrojo en las mejillas del nombrado-_

_Ichigo, Vainilla, Chocolat, Honey, Mint y Caramel- _menciono Riko haciendo que aparecieran 6 haditas-_

_Ri-chan porque llamas a las hadas de los dulces

_pues quiero que cada uno este con una así podremos estar comunicados, ya que ellas seis tienen un fuerte lazo que las une, por si pasa cualquier cosa podremos saber de inmediato

_pero que no se supone que los humanos las podrán ver-menciono Himuro-

_no habrá ningún problema solo las veremos nosotros _-respondió mientras cada hadita de iba con los chicos; Ichigo con el tigre, Chocolat con Akashi, Honey con Kise, Vainilla con Takao, Mint con Midorima y Caramel se quedaba con Riko-_

_bueno chicos nos vemos- _mencionaron todos antes de desaparecer-_

_ese idiota debería de cerrar bien la ventana- _pensaba el tigre al ver que la ventaba estaba abierta-_

_así que aquella es la persona de Kagami-sama- _decía Ichigo mientras se quedaba frente a un durmiente Aomine-_

_será mejor que realice mi barrera- _susurro mientras sentaba en la cama y lentamente se iba acercando a la espalda de Aomine dando un beso en aquella piel_

_es hermoso Kagami-sama- _menciono al ver un par de alas dibujadas en la espalda de Aomine_ -

_con esto nada malo le pasara _-susurro mientras le acariciaba aquellos azulados cabellos-_

_k…k…kagami- _murmuro mientras se acercaba más en donde se encontraba el tigre-_

_eres un tonto Aomine- _decía con una sonrisa tierna para luego darle un casto beso en los labios-_


	3. Chapter 3

El tigre se encontraba acariciando con cuidado los cabellos azules de la pantera mientras que una hadita traviesa corría por la espalda del moreno, confirmando así, que aquella persona sería un buen candidato para su señor

_bueno será mejor que nos vayamos Ichigo _-le dijo mientras apartaba la mano de la cabeza de la pantera-_

_Kagami-sama no se alimentara, si quiere me puedo retirar para que disfrute- _le dijo mientras se colocaba en el hombro del mayor-_

_yo…yo no esta vez no comeré- _le menciono algo sonrojado al recordar las palabras de los sabios-_

El tigre lentamente se iba levantando de la cama pero antes que pudiera colocarse de pie, su cintura fue rodeada por unos fuertes brazos-

_k…Kagami no te vayas quédate a mi lado- _murmuraba entre sueños apretando un poco más el agarre-_

_que estas soñando Ahomine _-le decía con una sonrisa mientras trazaba pequeñas caricias en el hombro y espalda del moreno-_

_nos quedaremos un ratito más- _pensó Ichigo con una sonrisa al ver a su señor con aquella dulce expresión_

 **Mientras en el hogar que compartía el tigre y Kuroko**

_mohhh Kurokocchi debería de cerrar la ventana, aquello es peligroso _-decía Kise aun en su forma de demonio mientras entraba al hogar-_ ehhh porque huele a Kagamicchi

_porque Kagami-kun vive aquí Kise-kun- _dijo una voz haciendo que el rubio diera un gran salto del susto-_

_K…Kurokocchi- _decía entre asustado y nervioso pues no se esperó que el peli celeste estuviera despierto y lo viera en su verdadera forma_ \- yo…yo

_así que Kise-kun es un espíritu de zorro- _le menciono mirándolo de arriba a abajo_ -

_Kurokocchi no me tienes miedo o me odias

_pues no Kise-kun es Kise-kun a pesar de ser un demonio- _le respondió-_

_Kurokocchiiii- _mientras lo abrazaba aliviado al saber que Kuroko no lo odiaba o le tenía miedo-_ aahh cierto la barrera- _recordó moviendo su mano, aprovechando que estaba abrazando al peli celeste, haciendo que en su espalda apareciera un pequeño zorro, para luego soltar al peli celeste-_ pero como es que Kurokocchi no tuvo miedo o se impresiono

_pues sabes cómo es Kuroko, además no se sorprende ya que está acostumbrado- _dijo el tigre entrando por la ventana-_

_Kagami-kun te fuiste a alimentar de Aomine-kun

_ehh claro que no- _le dijo rojo-_

_Kagamicchi va seguido a la casa de Aominecchi

_va casi todas las noches- _respondió Kuroko-_

_Kuroko!- _dijo en voz alta el tigre completamente avergonzado-_

_vamos Kagamicchi no te apenes _-le decía-_

_Kagami-kun como te fue

_bien pero junto a Kise y los demás estaremos algo ocupados. Supongo que no hay necesidad de presentar a Kise pero que más da ese idiota es el líder del clan de los espíritus de zorro

_eso fue cruel Kagamicchi- _le dijo con un puchero-_

_Takao-kun y Midorima-kun también son demonios

_bueno que más da si ya sabes de Kise, si ellos también, Takao es un tengu y Midorima un mago, ambos líderes de sus respectivos clanes

_ya veo me gustaría ver sus verdaderas formas además…- _mientras se acercaba a Kise para tocarle una de sus cola_ s- esto es muy suavecito- _mientras acariciaba las colas, Kagami estaba a punto de colocarse a reír pues el rostro de Kise estaba como un tomate-_

 **En un departamento sencillo**

En castaño caminaba por la sala de estar en dirección a su habitación ya que se había despertado para ir por un vaso de agua

_deberías de cerrar la ventana Kouki- _dijo una voz haciendo que el castaño se quedara paralizado-_

_A..A..Akashi-san- _menciono mientras lentamente giraba viendo aquel pelirrojo_ -

_Kouki es Seijurou no Akashi- _le corrigió mientras iba acercándose lentamente al pobre castaño que temblaba ligeramente_ \- sí que pareces un chihuahua, más con tus orejas y colas- _menciono mientras tocaba las orejitas del mismo color que el cabello de Furi_ \- no pareces que fueras parte del clan de los hombres lobos Kouki

_Aka….Sei-kun como supo donde vivía- _mirándolo provocando así que sus mejillas se sonrojaran sin poder evitarlo-_

_tengo mis métodos Kouki- _dijo en voz baja acercándose aún más_ \- te extrañe _\- mientras lo abrazaba sintiendo así como su chihuahua le correspondía-_

_yo…yo también extrañe a Sei-kun- _le menciono escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo-_ mghhh Sei- _se quejó al sentir aquellos colmillos, los cuales en ese momento mordían su cuello-_

_como siempre tienes un buen sabor mi querido Kouki- _le menciono para luego tomarlo de la mano dirigiéndolo así a la habitación, la cual la puerta se cerró, mientras que la hadita se entretenía haciendo un poco de chocolate ya que sabía que aquel hombre lobo necesitaría recuperar las energías y que mejor que el chocolate-_

 **Al día siguiente**

Nuestro tigre se encontraba como siempre revisando propuestas, entregando los manuscritos ya listos para que alguien lo fuera a dejar al departamento de impresión. No podía evitar soltar algunas risitas al ver a su hadita volar bastante emocionada mirando como sus subordinados trabajaban o aquella extraña forma de caminar que tenía Furi, provocando que la sonrisa aumentara aún más al ver una pequeña parte de la marca de la barrera que había hecho cierto vampiro

_Kagami-sama, Kise-san quiere hablar con todos _-le menciono mientras este asentía y la hadita se colocaba en la cabeza del tigre_

Ki: hola chicos

Ka: que paso Kise

Ki: bueno es que quería preguntarles algo

Taka: y que sería Ki-chan

Ki: pues me gustaría saber en que trabajan todos ustedes

Mido: y para eso tuviste que usar las hadas para hablar en nuestras mentes nanodayo

Ki: es que no sé nada de ustedes y quería saber

Ri: soy entrenadora de basket

Aka: dueño de una corporación

Taka: wauuu era de esperarse de Aka-chan

Ki: yo soy piloto de aviones

Ka: pensé que elegirías algo más extravagante no sé cómo modelo ya que te gusta destacar

Ki: eres malo Kagamicchi yo no soy así

Hi: yo trabajo junto con Atsushi en la pastelería que el abrió

Ka: bueno yo soy…. Jefe del departamento de literatura

Mido: pfff esto es increíble nanodayo

Ki: Kagamicchi hiciste un milagro, hiciste que Midorimacchi se riera, aunque realmente no pensé que trabajarías como editor

Aka: cierto pensaba que serias jugador de basket o algo así

Ri: realmente nos sorprendiste Kagami

Ka: que no es para tanto y tu Midorima en que trabajas

Taka: Shin-chan trabaja como doctor

Ki: y Takaocchi trabaja como enfermero

Taka: ohh que comes que adivinas Ki-chan, si trabajo como enfermero pues no puedo dejar a Shin-chan solo ya que Shin-chan es mi pingüino

Mido: porque pingüino nanodayo

Taka: Shin-chan sabes que los pingüinos cuando encuentran pareja permanecen juntos para toda la vida, por ello Shin-chan es mi pingüino

Ka: que les apuesto que Midorima está completamente rojo

Hi: me uno aquello

Taka: pues están en lo correcto Shin-chan esta tan rojo como un tomate

Ka: jajaja era de esperarse de Midorima

Mido: Kagami no sería mejor que comenzaras a ponerte en campaña nanodayo

Ka: a que te refieres Midorima

Mido: para tener herederos ya escuchaste a los ancianos debes de tener bastante así que deberías colocarte en campaña mas cuando ya encontraste candidato y vas varias veces a alimentarte nanodayo

Ki: uyyyyyy Midorimacchi se la devolvió vamos Kagamicchi dile algo

Taka: si Tai-chan dile algo

Ka: te recuerdo que Takao también puede quedar embarazado y no estaría mal que aumentaran el clan de los Tengu, así que porque no lo aumentas Midorima se te daría bastante bien más que Takao y tu viven juntos

Aka: te la devolvió Shintarou

Hi: ahora que recuerdo el clan de los tengu no son muchos

Taka: ohh Tai-chan diste una buena idea, ya Shin-chan pongámonos en campaña para aumentar mi clan, que te parece si comenzamos hoy mismo cuando lleguemos a la casa, lo hacemos co…

Mido: CALLATE TAKAO

Ri: en esta discusión perdió Midorima

Taka: si Shin-chan está completamente pero completamente rojo

Ka: bueno será mejor que terminemos esta conversación

Ki: esperen falta preguntarle otra cosa

Aka: y que sería Ryouta

Ki: que prefieren Tangananica o tanganana

Todos: chao Kise/ Ki-chan/Ryouta

Después de aquella conversación y que el rubio quedara con un gran puchero al ver que nadie le respondió. Los chicos siguieron con sus respectivos trabajos hasta que llegó la hora de volver a sus casas, el tigre decidió dejar que todos salieran un poco más temprano para que el pobre furi descansara un poco pues el mismo entendía lo que el pobre castaño sentía en esos momentos

_ehh quien será- _se preguntaba al ver que un número desconocido lo llamaba_ \- alo

_ _Yo Kagami_

 ___ A…Aomine pero como…como conseguiste mi numero- _dijo bastante sorprendido_

_ _pues cierta persona me lo dio_

_ más que seguro fue Kuroko o Kise- _pensaba mientras respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse_ \- y dime que necesitas

_ _bueno veras me preguntaba si quieres salir a un lado hoy_

_mmm está bien a qué hora

_ _pues ahora mismo_

_ahora pero no sé en donde estas, en qué lugar nos juntaremos Ao…- _no termino de hablar pues al mirar al frente vio como el moreno se acercaba con una sonrisa mientras cortaba la llamada-_

_ahora estoy en frente de ti Kagami y bien que te parece si comenzamos- _le pregunto haciendo que el tigre saliera de la impresión y sorpresa que se llevó al verlo en aquel lugar-_

_pues me parece una buena idea- _le dijo con una sonrisa comenzando así a caminar siguiendo los pasos de aquella pantera-_


	4. Chapter 4

Los chicos caminaban por las calles atrayendo las miradas de la gente, quien no ya que no todos los días puedes ver a dos hombres que están como quieren. La hadita de Kagami andaba muy cómoda en el hombro izquierdo tarareando una canción

_Aomine a donde vamos_ _pregunto el tigre__

_pues al cine, si eso vamos al cine_ _dijo mirando para otro lado pues no sabía que tenía aquella persona que le daba una sensación de tranquilidad pero unas ganas de besarlo_ _ tkss ni me entiendo lo que me pasa, si ni lo conozco tanto como para sentirme como una quinceañera_ _pensaba soltando un suspiro_

Al llegar eligieron una película de suspenso, pues era la única que salvaba. Compraron palomitas para luego entrar a la sala. La película ya había comenzado y lentamente Aomine se acercaba al tigre pero luego se detenía y miraba para otro lado

_porque no hace nada más ni que Kagami-sama lo fuera a morder eso lo hace Akashi-san, no tiene remedio lo ayudare_ _pensaba Ichigo mientras se aclaraba la garganta__

 ** _Él está ahí sentado al lado de ti…_**

 ** _no te ha dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae_**

 ** _sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya_**

_Kagami escuchaste algo_ _le pregunto mirando a su lado__

_no Aomine no será la película o las demás personas_ _le respondieron pues no había ni visto anda_ _ **_**_

 ** _Si lo quieres, si lo quieres míralo_**

 ** _Míralo y ya verás no hay que preguntarle_**

 ** _No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir ahora bésalo_**

_Desde cuando esto se convirtió en la sirenita y porque Ichigo está cantando esa canción_ _pensaba el tigre viendo a la pequeña hadita cantando en el oído de la pantera_ _ será mejor que la saque de ahí sino Aomine pensara que se está volviendo loco_ _pensó mientras se acercaba a la pantera que al darse cuenta de aquello miro fijamente aquellos dulces labios que se le había antojado_

_un poco más…un poco más…Ahora_ _dijo Ichigo empujando a Aomine con ayuda de su magia haciendo que llegara a los labios de su_ señor_ misión cumplida

Ambos tenían los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión pero ninguno hizo nada para separarse sino todo lo contrario Aomine comenzó una danza lenta la cual fue correspondida por el tigre que sonrojado hasta las orejas, cerro lentamente sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación. La pequeña y traviesa hadita se felicitaba ella misma por su logro

_y eso que se supone que no querían besarse_ _pensó pues el beso se iba convirtiendo en uno más demandante_ _ Kagami-sama sino para la gente se dará cuenta __ le susurro haciendo que el tigre volviera a la realidad saliendo de su mundo_

_yo…yo…yo_ _decía el tigre completamente rojo__

_no digas nadas Kagami __ dijo con una sonrisa para luego darle un pequeño beso y seguir viendo la película pero ahora teniendo más cerca al tigre__

_sirvo bastante como cupido algunos empujones más y tendremos herederos __ pensaba mientras se reía sola__

Ya cuando la película termino el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Cosa que le extraño al tigre pues no recordaba que la película durara mucho pero qué más da

_ven Kagami __ le dijo tomándolo de la mano haciendo que se sonrojara__

_A…Aomine a donde vamos __ le decía observando que estaban entrando a un parque que no conocía__

_pues hoy es el día en que lanzan las linternas y bueno quería que las vieras por eso te llame __ dijo sonrojado mirando para otro lado provocando que el corazón del tigre latiera como loco_

Justo en ese momento se pudieron ver como aquellas linternas lentamente se iban elevando creando algo bastante hermoso, ya que el lugar que lo había llevado Aomine no había personas, solamente se encontraban ellos dos y una hadita que se movía para todos lados gritando beso, cosa que hacía que el tigre se sonrojara

_Aomine realmente no sé qué decir esto es muy hermoso, gracias __ menciono con una gran sonrisa mientras el nombrado lo observaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos se acercaba más al tigre, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, haciendo que el sonrojo aumentara y que lentamente cerrara los ojos. Todo parecía mágico, como sacado de un cuento de hadas, nada podía romper aquel momento, se suponía que nada pero algo ocurrió_

_Kagami-sama siento interrumpir pero Himuro-san y los demás me avisaron que los enemigos aparecieron y que vaya inmediatamente con ellos_ _menciono haciendo que Kagami abriera los ojos y se alejara de Aomine__

_lo siento Aomine pero debo irme

_espera Kagami

_lo siento de verdad si quieres después hablamos_ _menciono comenzando a correr_ _ bien ahora parecemos la cenicienta

_yo creo que parecemos a la película de enredados con aquellas linternas __ menciono la hadita en el hombro del tigre_ _ 4 cuadras más y llegaremos Kagami-sama

_está bien y como sabes de esa película

_Riko-san las ama así que siempre ve películas de princesas __ menciono__

_llegaste bastante rápido Taiga_ _dijo Himuro__

_estaba cerca_ _le respondió_ _ y bien quien son los enemigos

_tres minotauros, Takao y kise los están atrayendo para acá nanodayo

_entonces debemos volver a nuestras for…

_Kagami_ _se escuchó haciendo que el tigre se girara observando como el moreno se acercaba_

_chicos ya vienen_ _grito Takao sorprendiéndose al ver a Aomine en ese lugar_

_hay no_ _pensó el tigre viendo como sus enemigos se iban acercando_ _

_pero que es eso_ _dijo el moreno bastante sorprendido_

_Aomine olvida lo que viste_ _susurro mientras lo besaba provocando que el moreno cayera dormido entre sus brazos_ _ bien ahora __ subiéndole la polera_

_Kagami que no es hora de alimentarme nanodayo

_cierto Tai-chan no debes hacer esas cosas en la calle

_cállense que no hare eso_ _grito todo avergonzado para luego besar la marca de su espalda__ bien con esto no despertara, Ichigo te puedes quedar con él

_claro Kagami-sama yo cuidare a su prometido

_que no es mi prometido_ _dijo con un suspiro volviendo a su forma de demonio, al igual que Himuro que andaba con un Kimono completamente blanco, Riko con un traje como de campanita con unas alas de color anaranjadas, Akashi ya tenía una guadaña en su mano y con una sonrisa que no daba buena pinta__

_terminemos con esto ya que le dije a Atsushi que iría a comprar sus dulces y si no llego en media hora me vendrá a buscar_ _mencionaba mientras congelaba los pies de un minotauro__

_ a todo esto pusieron la barrera cierto_ _menciono Kagami mientras con dos espadas mataba a uno__

_si Midorimacchi y Rikocchi se encargaron_ _respondió encerrando a los restantes con su fuego_ _ Akashicchi son todos tuyos

_ya quiero terminar ya que tengo hambre

_así que Tai-chan tiene hambre bueno era de suponer si tienes dormido a Ao-chan

_ Más que seguro interrumpimos algo nanodayo

_ohh Midorima y cómo va la repoblación del clan de los Tengu, como su gobernante es un tema que me concierne

_no te preocupes Tai-chan que nos pondremos en campaña ya verás que dentro de poco tendremos un gran clan

_cállate Takao_ _dijo avergonzado__

_Kagamicchi no deberías de molestar a Midorimacchi, además tu también deberías de dar herederos ya que estas en edad

_Kise le diré a Kuroko que tienes un peluche de él, el cual siempre abrazas mientras dices su nombre

_no se lo digas a Kurokocchi todo menos eso_ _mientras se colocaba a llorar_

_ya chicos no peleen a todo esto donde esta Akashi

_esta todavía cortando a los minotauro a pesar que ya estar muertos

_porque tanto odio con esa especie_ _pregunto Takao mientras observaba como el emperador se entretenía_

_ahh sobre eso es porque uno de ellos se atrevió a propasarse con Furi en su presencia desde ahí que Akashi odia a muerte a esa especie_ _menciono Kagami_

_ehhhh Fu-chan me pregunto en donde estará hace tiempo que no lo veo

_trabaja junto a mi_ _respondió el tigre__ Akashi ya terminamos

_esto es aburrido_ _dijo el emperador saltando del lugar en donde se encontraba hasta llegar en donde estaban los dem_ ás_ Shintarou puedes hacerlo_ _menciono mientras el peli verde comenzaba a recitar un hechizo haciendo que los cadáveres desaparecieron quedando el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado_

_nee Kagami tu prometido estará bien_ _pregunto Riko observando como todas las haditas corrían por el cuerpo del moreno al parecer estaban jugando a algo_ _

_que no es mi prometido y si despertara si lo vuelvo a besar

_uyyyy ganas no te faltan_ _dijeron Kise y Takao silbando__

_ ya vuelvan a sus apariencias humanas y Tatsuya ya paso la media hora

_no puede ser, Taiga cuando tiempo se ha pasado

_pues 5 minutos

_Atsushi ya viene_ _dijo volviendo a su forma humana al igual que los demás__

_espera como que viene Hi-chan

_pues si me demoro 5 minutos sale a buscarme ya que dice que soy muy frágil y lindo como los dulces que alguien me puede hacer algo y no sé cómo lo logra pero siempre me encuentra enseguida __ respondió mientras se quitaba la barrera__

_Muro-chin_ _se escuchó una voz mientras al instante Himuro era rodeado por unos grandes brazos__

_demasiado alto_ _pensaron todos observando al peli morado que abrazaba protectoramente a Himuro__

_Muro-chin se demoro_ _decía con un puchero__

_lo siento Atsushi pero no encontraba tus dulces y luego me encontré con unos amigos que no veía hace tiempo_ _respondió para luego era besado por el peli morado__

_nee Kagamicchi deberías ir a despertar a Aominecchi

_ ya lo sé_ _respondió avergonzado mientras se acercaba_ _ lo siento pero lo tengo que despertar_ _le dijo a las haditas las cuales salieron de ahí para luego lentamente acercarse a los labios del moreno dándole un pequeño beso para apartarse de inmediato__

_eres fome Tai-chan debes de besarlo así_ _mientras agarro la camisa de Midorima para acercarlo dándole un beso demandante cosa que provoco que ambos perdieran el equilibrio__

_Muro-chin tus amigos son raros_ _le menciono haciendo que Himuro soltara una pequeña risita_ _

_mmm Kagami que paso

_ pues te desmayaste Aomine_ _le dijo con una sonrisa__

_así que fue eso_ _mientras abrazaba al tigre escuchando los silbidos de parte de Kise, pues Takao aún seguía besando a Midorima__

_bueno yo me marcho ya que debo juntarme con Momoi_ _dijo haciendo que todos la miraran__ que es una junta de amigas nada más que amigas __ decía avergonzada mientras se despedía de todos para luego ir a paso apurado__

_yo también me voy debo ir a ver a Kouki

_no sé porque algo me dice que el pobre de Furi no podrá caminar bien_ _pensaba el tigre al ver la sonrisa que se le había formado al emperador__

_nosotros también nos vamos, cualquier cosa me avisan_ _dijo Himuro mientras Atsu le decía que quería dulces_

 ___ nos vemos Tai-chan_ _dijo Takao llevándose a toda prisa a Midorima__

_Aomine

_mmmm

_Aomine no siento mis piernas y debes colocarte de pie

_mmm me siento algo mareado y con sueño

_Kise ayúdame a llevarlo a casa

_ehh pero…

_iremos a mi casa…. La casa en donde vivo con Kuroko

_vamos Aominecchi no hay tiempo que perder_ _dijo tomando al moreno de un lado mientras que el tigre tomaba el otro_

_como es que vives con Tetsu_ _dijo frunciendo el ceño_

_Kagamicchi desde hace tiempo que ha vivido con Kurokocchi __ dijo haciendo que el moreno frunciera más el ceño__

_ohhh esto está que arde __ pensaban las haditas bastante emocionadas en el hombro de Aomine viendo perfectamente el rostro que podía el moreno_

Unas cuantos minutos más llegaban al hogar del tigre

_Aomine-kun paso algo_ _pregunto al ver al moreno apoyado en ambos__

_no le paso nada Kuroko solo se desmayó, ya cenaste cierto

_si y tu Kagami-kun ya comiste

_claro no te preocupes_ _le menciono con una sonrisa_

_esos dos quieren ver el mundo arder __ pensaban las haditas al ver el rostro de Aomine mas cuando Kagami se separó de el para ir en donde estaba Kuroko_ _ vamos hombre demuéstrale quien es el que manda_ _decían mientras Aomine caminaba y Kise se aguantaba la risa_

_bien ya es tarde así que…_ _no termino pues en ese momento sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura haciendo que su cuerpo se acercara a la persona que lo abrazaba_

_eso demuestra a quien le pertenece nuestro Señor… ahora bésalo, deja en claro que Kagami-sama es tuyo y de nadie más_ _decían emocionada las haditas levantando las manos__

_creo que estar con Rikocchi las está poniendo mal_ _pensaba Kise__

_ dile nadie se mete con lo mío_ _decía Ichigo__

_eso abrázalo posesivamente_ _agregaba Honey__

_A…Aomine que haces_ _pregunto pues aquella posición lo estaba colocando bastante nervioso sin recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte solo este se mantenía mirando a Kuroko el cual se divertía demasiado con aquello__

_Kagami-kun creo que ahora no podremos compartir la cama como siempre lo hacemos

_espera Kuroko que dic _…_ no termino pues unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos__

 ** _Aléjate de lo que es mío_** decía claramente la mirada que Aomine le daba en ese momento a Kuroko. Pues para el moreno con lo que había sentido durante que estuvo con el tigre y los celos de ese momento tenía claros sus sentimientos quería no amaba a ese pelirrojo y no dejaría a nadie que se lo quitara

_Aomine-kun su habitación es la derecha_ _menciono_

_ espera Kuroko no se lo digas…. Espera suéltame Aomine…. Ahomine_ _decía mientras el moreno se lo llevaba como saco de papas a la habitación que había señalado Kuroko_

_estarán bien_ _pregunto Kise cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse para luego cerrarse_ _

_no pasa nada Kise-kun

_supongo que te divertiste Kurokocchi_ _pregunto acercándose al peli celeste__

_es divertido hacer enojar a Aomine-kun_ _dijo con una sonrisa para luego colocar sus pies en puntillas besando así Kise el cual estaba sorprendido y completamente rojo mientras las haditas gozaban como nunca__

 ** _En la habitación de Kagami_**

Nuestro lindo incubo se encontraba recostado en la cama con una pantera encima de él colocándolo completamente nervioso

_diablos porque en este momento estoy recordando las palabras de los ancianos_ _pensaba mientras su rostro se colocaba completamente rojo__

_Kagami te gusta Tetsu

_ehh espera que diablos estos diciendo

_solo responde te gusta o estas saliendo con Tetsu

_Ahomine Kuroko es mi amigo además a él le gusta Kise_ _dejando sorprendido al moreno__

_así que es eso __ menciono con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del menor y se tapaba como las mantas_

_A…aomine que haces_ _le preguntaba intentando calmar a su corazón_ _

_pues hoy dormiré así, sabes eres reconfortante no me importaría estar así para siempre o despertar cada mañana a tu lado_ _le dijo mientras se iba quedando dormido__

_idiota como quieres que me tome esas palabras_ _se dijo muerto de la vergüenza dando un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza del peli azul para luego acariciar aquellos cabellos tan suaves_


	5. Chapter 5

Lentamente un incubo se iba despertando pero lo que lo vio al abrir los ojos le impacto. Un fuerte grito se escuchó en la casa seguido de que alguien se cayera de la cama, provocando que dos personas bastante preocupados se dirigieran a la habitación

_Aominecchi que le hiciste a Kagamicchi_ _pregunto al ver a la pantera en el suelo y al tigre aferrado al respaldo de la cama__

_yo no le hice nada

_eso no es lo que se ve Aomine-kun más que seguro abusaste del pobre de Kagami-kun

_que no le hice nada, no sé qué paso pero quede en el suelo cuando grito_ _mientras se sentaba en la cama_

_Kagamicchi que paso

_me asuste ya que no me acordaba que Aomine estaba durmiendo a mi lado_ _menciono_ _

_Kagami-sama pensó que se había quedado dormido cuando se alimenta de Aomine por eso se asustó_ _susurro la hadita en el oído de Kise haciendo que este entendiera lo que pasaba__

_a todo esto Kise porque andas vestido de esa forma_ _preguntaron Kagami y Aomine ya que el rubio andaba con conjunto de Kuroko el cual le quedaba bastante corto_ _

_pues no tenía ropa para quedarme así que Kurokocchi me presto la suya

_me hubieras dicho y te hubiera prestado de la mía __ menciono el tigre provocando que cierta persona gruñera__

_Kagami-kun si sigues en la cama llegaras tarde a tu trabajo_ _provocando que el tigre se levantara de un brinco para dirigirse rápidamente al baño__

_espera de que trabaja Kagami_ _pregunto haciendo que los presenten lo miraran fijamente__

_ya sabes que Kagamicchi trabaja en una editorial_ _mientras este asentía__

_lo que Aomine-kun quiere saber es la ocupación de Kagami-kun __ mientras observaba como el otro miraba para otro lado confirmando lo dicho__ Kagami-kun es el editor jefe del departamento de literatura

_ya veo….ESPERA QUEEE

_lo que dije Aomine-kun_ _mientras que Kise soltaba bastante risitas al ver la reacción que tuvo el moreno__

_aquello no lo muestra

_vamos Aominecchi ni tu demuestras que trabajas como ingeniero en una empresa de telecomunicaciones todos pensarías que trabajas en otra cosa

_si y tú como modelo

_mohhh porque todos dicen lo mismo_ _dijo con un puchero_

_mmm… no quiero molestar su conversación pero Kuroko me puedes pasar un cambio de ropa que con las prisas no traje nada_ _menciono Kagami asomando su cabeza por la puerta mostrando así aquel sonrojo que hacía que Aomine no pudiera ni pestañar para mirarlo__

Kuroko saco lentamente la ropa para que Kagami se avergonzara aún más, cosa que logro pues con la mirada que le dedicaba la pantera lo hacía sonrojar cada vez más. Ya cuando le paso la ropa la puerta se cerró rápidamente haciendo que el moreno saliera de su ensoñación para luego junto a los demás salieran de la habitación en dirección a la cocina en donde ya estaba el desayuno listo

_hey Kagami y mi beso de despedida_ _menciono al ver que el tigre iba saliendo__

_tu que_ _dijo parando en seco mirando al moreno__

_mi beso de despedida, se supone que debes de darme uno antes de irte a tu trabajo_ _haciendo que las haditas le brillaran los ojitos por la propuesta que había hecho__

_nada mal_ _pensaron para luego ver a su señor sonrojado__

_eso no lo hare Ahom…_ _sus labios fueron sellados por unos cálidos labios que se movían lentamente, observando aquella penetrante mirada que en ningún momento se apartaron o se cerraran, sino todo lo contrario, aquellos zafiros lo observaban en cada momento del beso__

_que tengas un buen día cariño_ _le dijo una vez terminado el beso__

_idiota… tu también…Daiki_ _menciono para luego salir rápidamente del lugar dejando a un moreno con una sonrisa llena de felicidad__

_al parecer si estás enamorado de Kagami-kun ya que nunca he visto aquel rostro __ menciono haciendo que el moreno diera un pequeño salto__

_Tetsu no te aparezcas así como así y sobre aquello creo que sí, nunca me he sentido de esta manera

_ohhhh Aominecchi ha crecido

_cierto Kise-kun nuestro bebé ya está creciendo y convirtiéndose en todo un hombre, teniendo su primer amor

_tkss dejen de molestar ustedes dos … mejor me voy_ _menciono mientras iba a buscar algunas cosas en la habitación del tigre para luego irse__

_nee Kurokocchi me pregunto si Aominecchi aceptara a Kagamicchi si este le dice la verdad

_creo que se llevara una gran sorpresa pero lo aceptara ya que al final lo ama bastante

_cierto_ _mientras se aferraba al peli celeste__ solo espero que así sea y que Aominecchi no diga una estupidez si Kagamicchi le cuente aquello_ _pensaba sintiendo como el menor le correspondía el abrazo__

 **En la editorial**

El trabajo del tigre seguía en lo mismo recibiendo varios informes y estadísticas de los libros que ellos se encargaban de editar, propuestas entre otras cosas

_Kagami-san disculpe tiene un tiempo_ _dijo una mujer algo sonrojada__

_claro que pasa_ _respondió dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la mujer__

_bueno vera llego un email en donde necesitan su presencia en una reunión en Osaka, esta dura 5 días y es de conveniencia de que lleve unos de sus subordinados de apoyo, también es necesario que parta lo más antes posible de preferencia esta misma noche_ _termino de hablar dejando que todos los trabajadores tanto mujeres como hombres quedaran emocionado, mejor dicho bastante emocionados con solo pensar en que fueran ellos que acompañarían a su querido jefe por 5 días, es que ninguno quería desaprovechar la idea de estar 5 días y 4 noches al lado de aquel misterioso y sensual hombre que tenían entendido era soltero_

_entiendo puedes avisar que viajare esta noche además de enviarme todo la información a mi correo_ _mientras la mujer asentía en varias ocasiones para luego salir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al poder hablar con aquel pelirrojo. Kagami podía sentir las miradas de sus subordinados provocando que le diera un ligero escalofrió_ _ Furi

_si Kagami-san

_iras conmigo, no tienes ningún problema

_no ninguno

_bien después nos organizaremos en donde nos encontraremos __ mientras Furi asentía para luego seguir en lo que estaba haciendo. El tigre soltó un suspiro de alivio pues el castaño era alguien de confianza además que lo conocía desde hace tiempo, también no se atrevería a dejarlo solo ya que sabía que algunos hombres de la editorial andaban detrás del chihuahua pero ninguno se acercaba ya que siempre el castaño andaba a su lado_ _ Ichigo me puedes comunicar con los demás

_claro Kagami-sama

Ka: chicos están

Todos: que pasa

Ka: bueno les quiero avisar que me ausentare por 5 días ya que debo ir a una reunión

Hi: tranquilo Taiga nosotros nos encargaremos de los enemigos mientras tu no estas

Ta: cierto Tai-chan es trabajo no se puede hacer nada

Ka: gracias, Akashi tengo algo que decirte espero que no te enojes

Aka: si no tiene que ver con Kouki está bien

Ka: entonces si te enojaras, bueno veras en aquella reunión iré con Furi

Ki: wauuu Kagamicchi no pensé que engañas a Aominecchi

Aka: Taiga prepárate

Mi: alguien morirá nanodayo

Ka: que no es eso solo ira conmigo porque si lo dejo será acosado por algunos que andan detrás de él además yo no engaño a Aomine ya que yo…. Maldición dejen de decir tonteras

Ta: Ki-chan pensaste lo mismo que yo

Ki: si Takaocchi

Ta: el…

Ki: estuvo a punto

Ta: de decir

Ki-ta: QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE AO-CHAN/ AOMINECCHI

Ri: ya era hora que lo admitieras Kagami

Hi: no es bueno rechazar tus propios sentimientos

Aka: como ya se tus sentimientos Taiga te dejare que Kouki te acompañe

Ka: que no me gusta Aomine

Ta: ya ya Tai-chan que no debes de negarlo

Mi: más que seguro esta como un tomate nanodayo

Ka: que no bueno eso era todo nos vemos en 5 días y no me gusta Daiki

Después de terminar aquella conversación siguió en lo que estaba con un gran sonrojo, mientras los demás soltaban algunas risitas al escuchar que el tigre aún se empeñaba en no admitir que estaba enamorado de aquella pantera, cosa que no le estaba funcionando ya que cualquiera se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, si hasta lo había llamado por su nombre

Cuando llego la hora de salir el tigre se despidió de todos recordándoles las labores que debían de realizar en su ausencia, haciendo que todos asintieran además de decirle que no lo defraudarían

_que haces aquí Kise_ _pregunto una vez que había llegado a su hogar_ _ además desde cuando están tan cerca ustedes dos_ _pregunto al ver al rubio en su verdadera forma teniendo entre sus brazos al peli celeste_

_hace poco somos novios Kagamicchi

_ohh felicidades ya era hora chicos_ _menciono con una sonrisa__

_Kagami-kun iras alguna parte

_si tengo que ir una reunión por 5 días

_Kurokocchi sabes Kagamichi engañara a Aominecchi

_deja de decir tonteras Kise que no lo hare, eso es solo trabajo, además tu sabes bastante bien lo posesivos y celosos que son los vampiros, más si se trata de Akashi

_ahora que lo dices tienes razón Kagamicchi, Akashicchi se vuelve bastante violento cuando alguien se mete con su pareja o como dice él su chihuahua

_Akashi, es ese Akashi que es dueño del imperio Akashi_ _pregunto Kuroko mientras jugaba con una de las nueve colas de Kise__

_ si ese mismo Kurokocchi

_ los vampiros cuando tienen una pareja son demasiados posesivos con ellos además celosos, cualquiera que intente algo será presa

_si son así, porque Kagami-kun ira con la pareja de Akashi-kun

_porque si lo dejo cuando vuelva veré una masacre ya que en la editorial hay hombres que andan detrás de él pero como siempre anda a mi lado no se han acercado además Akashi sabe que no le haría nada a su pareja

_entiendo, los zorros también son celosos

_lo estás viendo_ _dijo con una sonrisa__ ellos son demasiados demostrativos por eso siempre te abrazara dejando tu olor en ti así nadie que sea igual que nosotros se acercara a ti_ _menciono observando como el rubio se colocaba rojo__ bueno iré a ordenas algunas cosas ahhh le avisan a Aomine es que ya es la hora de encontrarme con Furi_ _mientras entraba a su habitación para luego llegar al balcón en donde saco sus hermosas alas_

_así que es eso Kise-kun

_ b…bueno yo…yo no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti Kurokocchi

_Kise-kun yo te quiero a ti y a nadie más __ mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso_ _ Kise-kun como son los celos de un incubo

_pues son algo mmm no sr como definirlo, solo debes de esperar a que Aominecchi haga algo tonto_ _mientras se acomodaba para luego besar aquellos dulces labios mientras sentía como unos brazos le rodeaban su cuello__

 **En Osaka**

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que llegaron, teniendo todo el día varias reunidos discutiendo diversos temas respecto a la editorial, libros y más libros. Al principio el pobre de furi se sentía bastante intimidado al ver que como todas aquellas personas discutían sus puntos de vista ( **_algo así cuando Ritsu acompaño a Takano a unas de las reuniones) ,_** no podía dejar de temblar en los primeros días pero luego se fue acostumbrado y dando opiniones sobre los temas

_Estoy muerto_ _menciono el tigre__

_fue cansador pero ya hemos terminado Kagami-san, ya mañana estaremos viajando de vuelta

_si es lo único que quiero, gracias Furi fuiste de gran ayuda

_pero no hice nada __ menciono algo sonrojado__

_varios me alagaron de tener a un subordinado con grandes ideas, Akashi se sentirá orgulloso cuando le cuente_ _provocando que el lobito se sonrojara completamente_ _ Furi daré una vuelta así que te puedes ir a dormir si quieres_ _menciono antes de salir por la puerta_

Nuestro tigre caminaba por el lugar hasta que llego a un mirador contemplando la vista nocturna que ofrecía el lugar

 ** _Cuando no estas junto a mi presente en mi mente estas_**

 ** _No paro de pensar junto a ti aún no se si estaré_**

 ** _El tiempo dirá que pasara, como será_**

 ** _Que debo hacer, cuando esperar, donde estarás_**

 ** _Ohh como_**

 ** _Hoy me decidí ya no solo quiero poder soñar_**

 ** _Quiero verte y sentirte cerca mío_**

_ y eso __ pregunto el tigre al ver que su hadita se había puesto a cantar_

_quería crear un ambiente, ya que Kagami-sama estaba pensado en Aomine_ _menciono alzando los hombros__

_yo no estoy pensando en ese Aho __ respondió sonrojado haciendo que la hadita sonriera_

_si como no y yo soy cupido aunque pensando me parezco _ _pensó mientras se reía__

_será mejor que volvamos mañana viajaremos temprano_ _mencionó mientras se dirigían nuevamente al hotel__

 ** _Mientras en cierto lugar_**

_ Tetsu tu sabes dónde diablos esta Bakagami, no me ha contestado el teléfono en estos últimos días

_ahhh cierto Kagami-kun me dijo que te avisara que tenía que salir por trabajo y que volvería en cinco días ósea llegara mañana

_Tetsu no podías habérmelo dicho antes_ _dijo con una pequeña venita en su frente__

_se me olvido Aomine-kun_ _observando como el moreno salía del departamento_

_Kurokocchi ya te he dicho que eres bastante malo, Aominecchi se veía bastante preocupado

_pero es entretenido molestar a Aomine-kun __ menciono con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que el rubio sonriera y lo abrazara_

 **Al día siguiente**

Después de unas horas de vieja Kagami y Furi por fin llegaban

_Furi será mejor que vayas a ver a Akashi ya que más que seguro te estará esperando __ menciono ya frente a un taxi_

_nos vemos Kagami-san __ menciono antes de subir para luego el tigre comenzara a caminar tranquilamente por las calles_

_siento la presencia

_de una carta clow_ _grito de emoción la hadita_

_Que cosa_ _pregunto el tigre mirándola_

_quería intentarlo alguna vez __ dijo rascándose la nuca_ _ que le parece si vamos donde están los enemigos

_está bien puedes hacer una barrera para que nadie me mire y no hagas ninguna pose como si estuvieras invocando algo

_como supo que haría eso __ dijo bajando sus manitas_ _ listo Kagami-sama ya puede volar

_gracias_ _sacando sus alas comenzando así su vuelo hacia el lugar en donde estarían sus enemigos_

_Kagami-sama aquella persona es

_Aomine __ término la frase al ver al moreno recostado en el suelo frente a tres sirenas_ _ se puede saber cómo es que tienen un humano

_Ara pero si es nuestro gobernante_ _dijo una con algo de sarcasmo__

_sobre su pregunta solo nos acercamos a él con una sonrisa y mostrando un poco de nuestros pechos para que cayera redondito_ _menciono otra haciendo que una venita apareciera en la frente del tigre__

_sabemos que es la pareja de unos de los líderes de los clanes por lo que quisimos atraparlo pero nunca pensamos que sería tan fácil, al parecer no está enamorado realmente de aquella persona_ _menciono la tercera Sirena haciendo que otras venitas aparecieran en su frente_ _

_un comentario más y ellas están muertas_ _penso la hadita reforzando la barrera por si las moscas__

_más que seguro que no lo complace como es que cayo tan fácil_ _menciono la primera_ _ si fuera yo lo complacería al instante sería muy idiota de no aprovechar

_cierto lo haríamos sino tuviera esa maldita barrera que idiota hace aquello

_pues aquel idiota lo tienes frente tuyo_ _menciono con una sonrisa que de linda no tenía nada__

_ya están fritas_ _susurro la hadita al ver dos pistolas en la mano de su señor mientras se escuchaba los disparos dándole enseguida la muerte de aquellas sirenas_ _ Kagami-sama yo me encargo de la evidencia

_gracias te lo dejare a ti_ _mientras desaparecían las armas y se acercaba en donde se encontraba el moreno dándose cuenta que estaba completamente dormido_ _

_Kagami-sama que hará con el

_puedes mandarlo a su departamento

_ehhh pero no se alimentara ya lleva cinco días sin alimentarse adecuadamente

_no lo hare porque me alimentaria de un idiota que va detrás de mujeres cuando supuestamente dice que quiere estar siempre a mi lado_ _mencionaba con una sonrisa__ además esto ya se está complicando, puedes decirles a los demás que se reúnan en el departamento que comparto con Kuroko, ya que debo de mencionar algo

_claro Kagami-sama dejémoslo a mi_ _mientras le moreno desaparecía para luego comunicarse con los demás lideres__

Después de aquello nuestro tigre lentamente se dirigió a su hogar sin que en ningún momento se le borrara la sonrisa de su rostro

_eso sí que fue rápido_ _dijo al ver ya a los chicos en el departamento_

_ya Kagami dinos que paso para que nos llamaras de esta forma_ _menciono Riko mientras Himuro asentía__

_ si es sobre eso está bien que hablemos frente a Kuroko nanodayo

_no te preocupes él ya sabe mi verdadera forma además es pareja de Kise y sabe lo que es así que a él le involucra lo que diré

_Tai-chan me estas asustando

_bien seré claro, nuestro enemigos se están moviendo más rápido de lo esperado

_a que te refieres Taiga_ _menciono el emperador__

_ que desde ahora en adelante tendremos que proteger aún más a nuestras parejas ya que los tienen en la mira mejor dicho serán las victimas

_espera como que las victimas Kagami-kun_ _pregunto Kuroko__

_pues los que estamos enfrentando estarán detrás de ti Kuroko ya que eres la pareja de Kise, lo mismo pasa con Furi, Murasakibara, Momoi, Takao y el idiota de Ahomine

_entremos que reforzar la barrera nanodayo

_además de estar lo más cerca posible de ellos_ _agrego Himuro_ _

_si no podemos dejarlo solos, con Furi me encargare cuando estemos en el trabajo así que no te preocupes Akashi

_bien me encargare de ir a buscar a Kouki después de su trabajo

_yo no tengo problemas ya que trabajo y vivo junto a Shin-chan pero Tai-chan como te diste cuenta de eso

_ohh sobre eso_ _mostrando nuevamente aquella sonrisa_ _ cuando mande a Furi a casa en un taxi me dirigía para acá cuando sentí la presencia de los enemigos así que me dirigí hacia el lugar, al llegar me encontré con tres sirenas y un idiota inconsciente, al parecer ese idiota no perdió el tiempo y en mi ausencia persiguió un par de pechugonas que con una sonrisa lo engañaron pero no le hicieron nada gracias a la barrera_ _menciono con una sonrisa más grande y varias venitas en la frente mientras parecía su cola la cual se movía bruscamente y una aura amenazante se sentía en el lugar_

_Kagami-kun que te parece si dejas tus cosas y pensamos que hacemos para la cena

_cierto, enseguida vuelvo_ _mientras se dirigía a su habitación__

_Tai-chan daba miedo_ _mencionaba Takao mientras se aferraba al brazo de Midorima__

_nunca vi a Kagamicchi de esa forma, esa sonrisa no era para nada linda

_esos son los celos de un incubo cierto_ _pregunto Kuroko_

_estas en lo correcto Tetsuya, supongo que ya debes de saber lo que somos_ _el peli celeste asinti_ ó_ cada especie tiene su lado posesivo y celoso, más si tienes una pareja o consideras a alguien como una, algunos reclamándolas, otros son más agresivos o más cariñosos, pero los íncubos son algo diferentes

_ellos no hacen escenas pero muestran aquella sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado siendo que es todo lo contrario_ _agrego Himuro__

_mas ellos pensaran que les fueron traicionados por lo que le costara volver a confiar_ _menciono Riko__

_tampoco se alimentara por lo que puede enfermarse nanodayo

_cierto pero lo que más miedo da es aquella sonrisa es escalofriante ya que Kagamicchi no es así_ _mientras abrazaba al peli celeste__

_cierto Tai-chan es súper calmado pero cuando esta así da miedo

_bien chicos que haremos para cenar __ menciono el tigre con una sonrisa y ya vestido con algo cómodo_

_ que te parece algo sencillo Taiga yo te ayudo_ _menciono Himuro acompañando al tigre_ _

_definitivamente tendrá que hacer merito_ _pensaban todos al ver como aquella sonrisa escalofriante seguía en el rostro del tigre y aquella cola que se movía bastante mostrando como se sentía en ese momento, mientras todas las haditas comenzaban a realizar apuestas de cuánto tiempo se demoraría el moreno en ser perdonado__


	6. Chapter 6

**buenas :) espero que les guste el cap**

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde lo ocurrido, en donde el tigre no había respondido ninguna llamada realizada por el moreno.

_Shin-chan sabes tengo una duda muy dudosa_ _menciono para luego beber el vaso café que tenía en sus manos_

_y cual sería nanodayo

_pues porque Tai-chan esta de esa forma si antes se alimentaba sabiendo que Ao-chan estaba con otras personas

_pues antes no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía nanodayo

_Shin-chan se mas especifico que no entiendo_ _mientras daba una sonrisa para nada bonita a unas enfermeras que hace rato estaban mirando al peli verde__

_que Kagami cuando se alimentaba ya estaba enamorado de Aomine, por ello solo se alimentaba de él, pero no quería admitirlo y ahora que lo admitió y más que Aomine le dijo que quería que estuviera a su lado, se siente decepcionado y celoso al ver aquello nanodayo

_ahora entiendo, eso quiere decir que Ao-chan le costara que Tai-chan lo perdone_ _menciono, mirando fijamente a aquellas enfermeras que seguían mirando y sonriendo a su Shin-chan_

_exacto nanodayo_ _arreglándose se los lentes sin darse cuenta de las miradas asesinas que daba el pelinegro a ciertas personas_

_disculpa Shin-chan pero me acorde que debo solucionar un problema_ _colocándose de pie_ _ no vemos para el almuerzo_ _le dijo con una sonrisa que al mirar hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban aquellas mujeres se transformó a una bastante terrorífica que hizo que más de una enfermera comenzara a temblar, aquel día aquellas mujeres aprendieron a nunca mirar al peli verde nuevamente_

 **Mientras en las calles**

_Furi te encuentras bien_ _al ver al pobre castaño caminar algo lento_ _ definitivamente 5 días fue mucho para Akashi, aunque hubiera sido bueno que se moderara, el pobre apenas puede caminar __ pensaba mientras lo miraba sintiendo compasión y un poco de admiración que viniera a trabajar en ese estado_

_estoy bien Kagami-san

_dile a Akashi que no lo haga cuando tienes que trabajar_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras el castaño se colocaba completamente rojo_ _ ven descansemos un rato

_pero debemos llevar el manuscrito a la editorial

_no te preocupes por llegar unos minutos tarde __ menciono mientras se dirigían a la cafetería para que el pobre castaño descansara un poco_

_Kagamicchi __ se escuchó una voz cuando ambos estaban terminando de realizar sus pedido_ s

_Kise, Kuroko que hacen aquí

_estamos de compras y decidimos darnos un pequeño descanso

_un zorro_ _dijo en voz baja Furi al ver que en el cuello de Kuroko había un pequeño zorro dorado_

_lo puedes ver_ _pregunto algo sorprendido Kuroko__

_Furihatacchi_ menciono a punto de abrazarlo

_Kise, Akashi está detrás de ti

_no es lo que piensas Akashicchi yo no iba a abrazar a Furihatacchi, te lo juro_ _mencionaba con los ojos cerrados con un ligero temblor, pero aquello desapareció al escuchar las risas del tigre_ _notando que todo lo dicho era una broma__ mohhh Kagamicchi eres malo_ _mientras se sentaba y pedía su orden ya que la mesera había llegado con lo que habían pedido a los chicos_

_admite que fue gracioso_ _menciono el tigre_ _ Kuroko él es la pareja de Akashi su nombre es Furihata Kouki, y por qué puede ver el familiar que te dio Kise, es porque él es un hombre lobo

_pero que no los hombres lobos son los enemigos de los vampiros

_si pues con Sei-kun no seguimos aquello y…ya que sin saber cómo nos enamoramos a pesar que ambos clanes no se llevan bien, pero gracias a que estamos juntos comenzaron a llevarse mejor __ menciono con un sonrojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos por nerviosismo_

_claro que aceptaron ya que estaban hablando con Akashi, el líder de los vampiros_ _pensaban tanto Kise como Kagami__

_si Kuroko-san tiene un familiar, las demás parejas de los líderes también tienen una

_si, sino me equivoco Momoi debe tener una hada cuidándola

_ Murasakibaracchi debe tener debe tener un muñeco de nieve

_Honey_ _mencionaba mientras salía la hadita al igual que la otra_ _ y si hacemos un muñeco…ven vamos a jugar

_ustedes dos paren_ _menciono el tigre viendo como las haditas jugaban utilizando su magia simulando que era nieve mientras seguían con la canción_ _

_no se puede evitar cantar la canción Kagami-sama __ mencionaron ambas con una sonrisa__

_si todos tienen familiares eso quiero decir que Kagami-kun mando uno para que cuide a Aomine-kun_ _sintiendo como el ambiente cambio, girando lentamente en donde estaba el tigre observando aquella sonrisa caballerosa_ _

_porque debería de mandar a unos de mis criaturas para que cuide a ese idiota, que en cualquier momento persigue a cualquier cosa que tiene delantera, para que después me diga que quiere que este siempre a su lado siendo que este se va como idiota tras cualquier mujer cuando tiene oportunidad_ _menciono sin que aquella sonrisa no se le borrara en ningún momento_

_Kagamicchi la mesa_ _provocando que las miradas de los presentes se dirigieran a la mesa observando como esta estaba algo hundida en donde el tigre apretaba_

_los celos de los íncubos son demasiados profundos_ _pensaba Kuroko viendo como en la mesa estaban marcados los dedos del tigre__

_Kagami-san que le parece si volvemos __ pregunto ya que quería aligerar un poco el ambiente_

_claro será mejor que nos marchemos_ _colocándose de pie sintiendo un poco mareado__ nos vemos chicos

_me pregunto si Kagamicchi estará bien_ _pensaba Kise ya si bien sabía que el tigre llevaba 9 días sin alimentarse pero como lo veía no estaba tan mal_ _ Kurokocchi que te parece si nosotros también seguimos

_está bien Kise-kun_ _colocándose de pie para salir del lugar no sin antes pagar lo que habían pedido_

Ambos iban caminando por la calle cuando vieron un peli azul caminar en su dirección

_Aominecchi

_no es hora de tus abrazos Kise, ustedes saben que es lo que le pasa a Kagami, no me ha contestado ninguna llamada

_Kagami-kun está decepcionado de ti Aomine-kun

_espera a que te refieres

_lo que pasa es que Kagamicchi te vio cuando estabas coqueteando con unas mujeres justo el día en que él regreso __ el rostro del moreno decía claramente "_ _ **me estas bromeando"**_ _cuando escucho aquello__

_Kagami-kun está bastante decepcionado, no sé si podrá volver a confiar en ti Aomine-kun

_maldición que no era así, bueno si estaba viendo pero al que quiero es a Kagami

_pero Aominecchi debes de ponerte en su lugar, que harías si hubieras visto a Kagamicchi coquetear con alguien más cuando tu habías salido del lugar por trabajo_ _provocando que el moreno apretara sus puños con solo pensar en aquello_

_yo que tú me disculpo con Kagami-kun lo más antes que puedas, ya que hay varias personas que están detrás de él Aomine-kun

_cierto Aominecchi será mejor que te…_ _no termino de hablar ya que una fuerte explosión se escuchó en el lugar haciendo que aquellos 3 comenzaran a colocarse nerviosos al ver en que dirección correspondía__ Kagamicchi __ pensó girándose rápidamente para dirigirse al lugar pero algo lo detuvo y eso fue que al momento apareció un gigante frente a el_

_Aomine-kun…Kise-kun algo le está pasando y algo está saliendo de él_ _decía agarrando como podía al peli azul observando que en su espalda algo de color negro estaba emanando de él_

_no te preocupes Kurokocchi aquello es Kuro_ _al ver como aquello se transformaba en un gato negro de ojos rojos_ _ es la criatura de Kagamicchi, por lo que Aominecchi solo se encuentra dormido por los poderes de Kuro_ _provocando que el peli celeste soltara un suspiro de alivio para luego mirar a aquella criatura que tenía frente a ellos_

_Kise-kun

_no te preocupes Kurokocchi nada te pasara te lo prometo_ _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su verdadera forma para comenzar la batalla_

_K…Kagami lo siento_ _murmuraba entre sueños__

_será mejor que se lo digas Aomine-kun_ _menciono observando como el pequeño zorrito que tenía en su cuello había crecido protegiendo al igual que aquel gato de cualquier daño__

 **Mientras en la editorial**

_Furi te encuentras bien_ _menciono observando como el lugar estaba bastante destruido__

_si Kagami-san gracias a usted

_bien Furi ahora te mandare en donde esta Akashi

_ espere y usted, me quedare

_Furi hazme caso

_pero no puede luchar solo

_Furihata Kouki esta es una orden de tu gobernante así que obedece_ _provocando que el castaño se quedara callado ya que nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz de parte del pelirrojo_ _ Ichigo puedes

_claro Kagami-sama

_espere Kag…

_bien ahora que Furi está a salvo comenzaremos con esto aunque es algo injusto 8 contra uno_ _dijo el tigre una vez que se giró viendo así a los 8 ogros que se lanzaron hacia el_

 **Mientras en una gran oficina**

En pelirrojo se encontraba cómodamente en su silla revisando unos papeles mientras que de pronto una personita a parecía en sus piernas

_Kouki que paso

_Kagami-san me envió a pesar que le dije que me quedaría, Sei-kun hay que ayudarlo Kagami-san está luchando contra 8 ogros

_entiendo vamos de una vez_ _colocándose de pie enseguida ya que aquello le estaba preocupando más sabiendo que el tigre no se estaba alimentando, pero sus planes fueron destruidos al ver como quimera entraba por la ventana rompiendo así todos los vidrios_ _ Shiro_ _apareciendo rápidamente una lechuza de color blanco, la cual se colocó en el hombro del castaño creando así una fuerte barrera_

_Sei-kun yo también puedo luchar

_quédate ahí Kouki ya que ellos quieren hacerte daño_ _mientras aparecía su guadaña y la sed de sangre_ _ maldición este era su plan, atacar a Taiga cuando nadie puede ir ayudarlo ya que más que seguro que estos idiotas están atacando a los demás_ _pensaba mientras su enojo iba creciendo rápidamente_ _ bien terminemos con esto de una vez por todas

 **Volviendo con el tigre**

_ Maldición las espadas ya no funcionan_ _menciono tirando las espadas para luego apareciera una escopeta comenzando la lucha_

_this is Sparta _ _gritaba a todo pulmón la hadita en el hombro del tigre al ver como con dos disparos había perforado la cabeza de uno de los ogros_ _ vamos Kagami-sama solo faltan 6

_maldición sí que lo hacen difícil_ _mencionaba esquivando los ataques de sus enemigos_

_Kagami sama use la Striker, el rifle, la metralleta, las granadas o mejor aún porque no usa la bazuca así ver como estallan en miles de pedazos_ _proponía mientras se reía maquiavélicamente__

_realmente le preguntare a Riko que cosas les está mostrando_ _pensaba mientras se resbalaba recibiendo así un golpe que lo mando hacia la pared_ _ maldición creo que esto no está pintando muy bien que digamos, será mejor que terminemos de una vez por todas ya que debe de estar por llegar los bomberos y policías_ _mientras se colocaba de pie_

_eso Kagami-sama mátelo con la bazuka_ _gritaba emocionada al ver que el tigre había sacado aquella arma__ adiós escorias es un gusto haberlos visto ahora púdranse_ _observando como los ogros morían al sentir el impacto que produjo el arma, realizando así un baile de victoria y burlándose de los cadáveres que habían_ _ listo Kagami-sama nadie sabrá que esos bichos estuvieron molestando aquí

_gracias aunque aquello también era algo que querías intentar

_claro estaba en mi lista de objetivos además de tanto ver películas de zombis quería intentarlo

_realmente eres rara_ _escuchando como el sonido de las patrullas_

_lo sé pero aun así usted me quiere_ _menciono con una sonrisa_ _ debemos irnos lo mas rápido kagami-sama sino nos encontraran en la escena del crimen

_aunque pasen por nuestro lado no se darán cuenta por la barrera_ acercándose a los ventanales que estaban completamente destruidos

_cierto con tanta emoción se me había olvidado completamente_ _volando hasta llegar al hombro del tigre_ _kagami-sama se encuentra bien

_si solo estoy algo cansado _ _menciono a pesar que en ese momento se sentía bastante mareado_ _ lista

_lista_ _mientras sentía al instante como el aire chocaba con su pequeño cuer_ po_ SOY LA REINA DEL MUNDO_ _colocando de pie y estirando sus bracitos hacia los lados mostrando una sonrisa_ _ usted también hágalo Kagami-sama

_no hare el titanic Ichigo_ _dijo algo avergonzado mientras llegaba al suelo__

_ mohh que es malito_ _con un puchero en su rostro_ _ Kagami-sama se encuentra listo para quitar la barrera

_espera deja volver a la normalidad __ le menciono mientras su cola, alas y lo demás de su verdadera forma desaparecían dejando solo la vista a un humano, un sexy humano_ _ realmente se pasaron bastante

_creo que no podrá trabajar durante estos días Kagami-sama_ _agrego viendo el edificio y a los bomberos que intentaban apagar el fuego_

_si creo que tomaremos una pequeñas vacaciones_ _sintiendo como de pronto el mundo le daba vueltas perdiendo así el equilibrio_

_te esforzaste demasiado nanodayo_ _tomando al pelirrojo entre sus brazos haciendo que este se agarrara de la ropa del peli verde_

_ creo que pienso lo mismo, ustedes están bien, podía sentir como estaban luchando_ _mientras sus ojos luchaban para mantenerse abiertos y la barrera desaparecía__

_todos estamos bien nanodayo

_que alivio, gracias Midorima_ _cerrando lentamente sus ojos__

_descansa nanodayo_ _mientras unos ojos celestes y dorados miraban como unos azules ardían en celos al ver aquello_

_Shin-chan será mejor llevarlo a su casa se está colocando rojo

_ya comenzó, realmente se esforzó demasiado nanodayo

_yo lo llevo_ _dijo una voz bastante molesta haciendo que ambos se giraran encontrándose con un moreno que no estaba para nada contento_

_será mejor que pidamos un taxi pa…_ _no termino su frase ya que en ese momento justo apareció un vehículo negro bastante lujoso_

_Taiga se encuentra bien_ _se escuchó una voz la cual era bastante conocida_

_Akashicchi puedes llevarnos, Kagamicchi comenzó a tener fiebre

_suban de una vez_ _comenzando a subir lo más rápido que podían para dirigirse al hogar de tigre__

_que bueno que no le haya pasado nada a pesar de aquella explosión, aunque puede que haya inspirado algo de humo_ _pensaba Aomine con el tigre entre sus brazos sintiendo que cada vez la temperatura subía_ _

Al llegar el emperador se despidió de los chicos ya que debía de avisar a los demás que su gobernante se encontraba bien además de ir a arreglar el desastre que quedo en su oficina.

Fue una lucha para que Aomine soltara el tigre ya que con lo visto anteriormente no quería dejar a Kagami solo con Midorima, pero este ya arto de aquella actitud prácticamente grito que lo dejara para comenzar con la revisión recordándole que el peli verde era doctor

_le inyecte un antídoto para que su fiebre comenzara a bajar, deberá estar descansando por estos días nanodayo _ _ajustándose sus lentes mientras observaban a todos que se encontraban en la sala por orden del peli verde_

_puedo verlo

_si, solo que no lo despiertes nanodayo_ _mientras el moreno se colocaba de pie y se dirigía en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo_

_estas son las consecuencias de no alimentarse cierto Midorimacchi

_su cuerpo llego a su límite nanodayo

_Midorima-kun, Kagami-kun se recuperara

_lo hará pero más lento nanodayo

_aunque hay algo que puede mejorar más rápido la salud de Tai-chan, Ao-chan solo debe besarlo para que Tai-chan comience a recuperarse aunque no será tan rápido como si se alimentara en este momento

_ Aomine-kun no creo que se aproveche de Kagami-kun __ mientras los demás tenían una duda de aquellas palabras__

 **Mientras en la habitación del tigre**

_hey Bakagami mejórate pronto_ _tomándole la mano y observando como este dormía__

_A…Aomine_ _menciono mientras lentamente abría los ojos_

_te encuentras bien, quieres algo

_que haces aquí no crees que es mejor que persigas a mujeres en vez de estar aquí_ _provocando que Aomine sintiera una punzada en su pecho__

_lo siento…perdóname Kagami te juro que no lo hare así que vuelve a hacer como antes, no me ignores

_por esta vez te perdono Aho_ _agarrando la polera del moreno atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para darle un beso bastante hambriento que dejo sorprendido a la pantera_

_espera Kagami estas enfermo y con fiebre

_más Daiki_ _capturando nuevamente los labios del moreno ignorando lo dicho, pues aquello se sentía bastante bien. Sentía como lentamente iba mejorando_ _

_Kagami enserio espera_ _agarrando las manos del tigre para que no intentara nada__

_pero yo quiero que Daiki me bese __ menciono haciendo sonrojar al moreno es que ver al tigre sonrojado con la respiración agitada y viéndolo de esa manera hacia estragos en su interior__

_n…no Kagami debes descansar_ _menciono aunque le costara decir aquellas palabras_

_está bien pero me puedes soltar las manos_ _mientras este asentía y le soltaba las manos__ te hare caso pero antes de eso_ _rodeo rápidamente el cuello del Aomine para volver a besarlo, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo_ _

_ al parecer Tai-chan se recuperara bastante rápido solo que parece que Ao-chan en vez de depredador se convirtió en la presa_ _susurro a los demás cerrando lentamente la puerta para no molestarlos_

_espero que no hagan nada más nanodayo

_también que Aominecchi no se aproveche de la situación

_y se viole a Kagami-kun

_estoy seguro que Ao-chan se controlara, bueno creo

_bien mis queridas hermanas nos hemos reunido aquí para refregarle en sus caras que he ganado_ _decía Ichigo realizando el baile de la victoria__ ohh si quien gano, pues yo gane, así que mis queridas haditas paguen

_maldición para la otra ganaremos_ _mencionaron entregando ciertas fotitos que no eran nada más que cierto castaño en las piernas de un pelirrojo mientras este se lo comía a besos, otra de un peli morado que tenía acorralado en la pared a un peli negro ya sin nada de ropa, otra de un peli verde comiéndose a un peli negro en la ducha y finalmente una castaña completamente sonrojada mientras que una peli rosada le iba desabrochando el sostén_

_me encanta hacer tratos con ustedes chicas __ menciono la hadita con un pequeño hilito de sangre al ver las fotos_ _ más para mi linda colección, cuando quieran hacemos otra apuesta

_claro para otra ganaremos y nos tendrás que dar las fotos de Kagami-sama junto con Aomine_ _dijeron desafiantes ya que la próxima ganarían si o si para tener las fotos de su señor en aquella situación__


	7. Chapter 7

_Ka…gami…es…pera_ _decía entre besos sin obtener ninguna respuesta de parte de la persona que lo besaba con locura_

_Dai...ki_ _ronroneo acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo_ _ huele delicioso, lo quiero más cerca de mi_ _pensaba mientras lo observaba fijamente__

_Kagami será mejor que descanses, iré a ver a los chicos_ _menciono intentando controlarse_ _

_no te vayas_ _escucho mientras sin saber cómo se encontraba recostado debajo de las mantas teniendo a la vista a aquel pelirrojo que estaba encima de el_

_Kagami enserio para_ _colocando sus manos en el pecho del tigre pero este las sujeto sin que el moreno se pudiera librar__

_pero yo no quiero parar Daiki quiero estar más cerca de ti

_K…Kagami la fiebre te está afectando que no sabes lo que estás diciendo_ _menciono nervioso al ver al tigre sentado en su entre pierna y viendo aquellos muslos desnudos ya que el short que andaba trayendo se había subido con el movimiento__

_yo sé lo que digo_ _con un puchero_ _ te amo Daiki… te amo demasiado y quiero estar a tu lado_ _haciendo sonrojar al moreno mientras el tigre se apegaba más al cuerpo de la pantera dispuesto a robar otro beso_ _

_Tai-chan vinimos a ver como estabas_ _dijeron, abriendo de golpe la puerta dejando a la vista aquella situación__

_esta es para mi colección nunca ves a la pareja de mi señor todo sonrojado siendo sometido por el _ _menciono Ichigo sacando una foto para luego limpiarse la boca ya que se encontraba prácticamente babeando_ _ Kagami-sama su cola __ susurro al oído del tigre al ver aquella colita moverse ligeramente cosa que al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta por suerte__

_bueno creo que estas bastante bien nanodayo_ _dijo con una sonrisa burlona__

_yo….yo… NO ES LO QUE CREEN_ _dijo en voz alta haciéndose bolita aferrándose en el pecho del moreno que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento_

_Kagami…Kagami_ _decía Aomine mientras lo movía sin obtener respuesta por lo que supuso que en ese momento debería de estar muerto de la vergüenza_ _

_Aomine-kun no te comas a Kagami-kun recuerda que está enfermo

_pero si fue el que me quiso comer primero_ _menciono sintiendo como el pelirrojo daba un pequeño salto dentro de su refugio__

_Kagami-kun está enfermo no puede controlar sus acciones por ello no te atrevas a provecharte de el

_Kagamicchi debe de sentirlo más cuando no se la alimentado, el olor de Aominecchi debe de estar volviéndolo prácticamente loco, haciendo que quiera sentirlo nuevamente, de tenerlo lo más cerca que pueda, aunque con esto no creo que haga algún movimiento ya que debe estar bastante avergonzado_ _pensaba con una sonrisa en el rostro_ _

_Kagami saca tu cabeza para ver si tu fiebre está bajando nanodayo_ _menciono cerca de la cama viendo como en un lado aparecía el rostro del tigre sonrojado con los ojitos cristalizados debido a la vergüenza__

_demasiado lindo_ _pensaron todos al verlo de esa manera__

_estas bien, tu fiebre ya está bajando por los medicamentos nanodayo

_Tai-chan quieres que saquemos a Ao-chan para que descanses __ recibiendo una negativa del tigre mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de un sonrojado Aomine__

_bien los dejaremos pero ya sabes Aomine-kun_ _le advirtió antas de salir junto a los demás_

_al parecer alguien sí que me extraño

_si pero al parecer a otra persona no me extraño ya que se fue a coquetear con mujeres en mi ausencia

_Kagami_ _lo llamo sin recibir ninguna respuesta ni mucho menos que el pelirrojo lo mirara_ _ Kagami… Taiga_ _haciendo que el tigre levantara su rostro entre las sabanas_ _ yo…yo lo siento… quiero que me perdones ya que yo…yo… te quiero idiota_ _menciono todo sonrojado mientras que el tigre mostraba una tierna sonrisa_

_te quedaras siempre a mi lado

_lo hare

_me amaras aunque sea un pesado, nos enojemos y discutamos por tonteras

_si lo hare_ _dijo con una sonrisa al ver al pelirrojo__

_me seguirás amando si un día te dijera que no soy humano

_que cosas dices Kagami, aquello no es posible

_solo responde Aomine me seguirás diciendo que me amas si yo te dijera eso

_mira Taiga no me importa lo que si eres un humano, un demonio o cualquier cosa, yo me enamore de ti la primera vez que te vi así que deja de decir tonteras como si buscaras una excusa para alejarte, cosa que no la encontraras

_sabes eres muy tierno cuando te lo propones Daiki __ dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al moreno__

_c…cállate_ _mirando para otro lado__

_Gracias_ _dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para luego acurrucarse en su pecho_

_te dormirás

_mmm si no te vayas, quiero dormir a tu lado, tu calor me relaja_ _mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos__

_recupérate Taiga_ _susurro mientras acariciaba aquellos cabellos rojos con ternura__

_lo grabaron_ _susurro una vocecita viendo como todos asentían__

_no pensé que Aominecchi fuera tierno

_cuando se lo propone puede serlo nanodayo

_espero que cumpla lo que dijo cuándo Kagami-kun le diga que no es humano

_estarán bien Kurokocchi es solo ver el rostro de bobo enamorado que tiene Aominecchi

_otro pedacito de amor para mi colección_ _susurraban las haditas mientras guardaban las cámaras_

Después de aquello y de sacar algunas fotos más al par de tortolitos, los chicos salieron de donde se escondían para ir a comer algo y llamar a sus amigos para que se enteraran de la condición de su gobernante además de mandarle el video

_que será mejor con su forma de demonio o en forma humana_ _pensaba Ichigo bastante seria mirando una foto de cierto zorrito comiéndose a un peli celeste para después mirar una de un peli verde dándole duro a un peli negro en la pared_

_mmm que haces_ _pregunto el tigre medio dormido_

_nada Kagami-sama_ _decía con una sonrisa mientras escondía las diversas fotos que tenía detrás de su espalda_ _

_que hora es_ _tallándose sus ojitos intentando ubicarse__

_pues las 1 am __ menciono la hadita viendo como su señor abría bastantes sus ojos para luego mirar a su lado_ _ no quiso separarse de usted por lo que decidió dormir a su lado, Midorima-san y Takao-san están durmiendo en la habitación de invitados y Kise-san está en la habitación de Kuroko-san

_porque tiene la costumbre de dormir solo con ropa interior_ _pensaba mientras observaba aquel torso tan perfecto queriendo tocarlo, lo deseaba tanto y aquello se reflejaba en que su colita había salido nuevamente sin su permiso mientras se movía de un lado para otro_ _ tengo demasiada hambre_ _susurro mientras se colocaba de pie para salir de la habitación, yendo a las puertas en donde estaban sus amigos tocándolas ligeramente con su colita para luego volver a su habitación dándose cuenta que su hada ya no estaba. Paso la punta cola en la frente del moreno para que este siguiera en su mundo de ensueño a pesar que abriera los ojos_ _ Daiki te deseo tanto_ _ronroneo mientras besaba en el cuello del moreno, lentamente bajando por aquel cuerpo que lo volvía loco hasta llegar a esos estorbosos bóxer que en unos instantes ya no estaban, tomo entre sus manos el miembro del moreno dándole un masaje sacando enseguida gruñidos de parte de su compañero y que aquel miembro comenzara a colocarse duro. No pudo resistir a probarlo cuando vio que estaba completamente duro así que se metió aquel duro y caliente miembro a su boca moviéndose lentamente y jugando con su lengua_

pudo sentir como una mano empujaba su cabeza para que fuera a un ritmo más rápido cosa que hizo que el pelirrojo sonriera y que aumentara el ritmo sintiendo a los minutos aquel liquido caliente y espeso deslizarse por su garganta. Lentamente se alejó de aquel miembro lamiendo los rastros que quedaban en la comisura de sus labios sintiendo como una mano tomaba su brazo para recostarlo con algo de brusquedad en la cama, fijando enseguida en aquellos zafiros que lo miraban con deseo y lujuria

_ngghh_ _gimió al momento en que Aomine lo beso mientras sus manos ya recorrían su cuerpo haciendo que más gemidos se ahogaran en aquel beso_ _Dai…ki_ _dijo entre cortado sintiendo como este masturbaba su miembro con una mano mientras la otra se dirigía peligrosamente a su entrada_ _ como me gustaría hacerlo sin que pienses que es un sueño pero eso no puede ser aun ya que estoy seguro que no me escucharías y te correrías dentro y eso sería algo complicado para explicarte porque mi vientre estaba creciendo_ _pensaba mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro tomando el rostro del moren_ o_ tendré que conformarme con esto Daiki_ _menciono con un puchero para luego besarlo, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba al sentir como aquellos dedos se movían en su interio_ r_ Daiki ya no más… quiero sentirte dentro_ _le susurraba en el oído_ _sintiendo como aquellos dedos salían de su interior para dar entrada a algo más grande, que entro de un solo golpe, provocando que su espalda se encorvaba y que un fuerte gemido escapara de sus labios_ _ ahhh Daiki ahhh_ _gemía fuertemente al sentir como aquellas fuertes embestidas golpeaba su punto dulce haciendo ver el paraíso_

_sabía que no debía perderme esto_ _susurraba alguien en cierto rincón limpiándose la nariz con pañuelo__

_ahora se entiende porque Kagami-sama está enamorado de él_ _dijo otra vocecita sacando también un pañuelo_

_ni Akashi-san lo hace de esa manera __ mientras la personita que hablo antes le pasaba un pañuelo__

_sabía que Kagami-sama no se contendría

_vaya que Aomine-san sabe darle justo en ese punto, Kagami-sama se retuerce de placer

_hey ustedes que hacen aquí_ _al ver a todas las haditas babeando y limpiándose la nariz_ _ las hadas no hacen estas cosas, las hadas somos seres inocentes, que ejemplo les están dando a las demás hadas

_ya calla Ichigo que tú estas muy feliz sacando fotos y nos reclamas a nosotros_ _menciono Chocolat sin perderse ningún momento__

_algo está poseyendo mi inocente cuerpo y no deja de sacar fotos

_haremos que te creeremos pero luego no las pasas __ mencionaron con una sonrisa mientras esta asentía__

_Dai…ki ahhh espera_ _mencionaba entre jadeos al sentir que pronto el moreno se vendría_

_Tai…ga estas tan apretado __ gruñía mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas del pelirrojo haciendo que el ritmo aumentara más de lo ya era__

_Ahhh Daiki_ _grito encorvando su espalda al sentir tal embestida_ _mmm…lo siento cariño pero no puede dejar que te vengas dentro de mí __ en un rápido movimiento tumbo a la pantera al mismo tiempo que salía de el para masturbar su miembro con el suyo besando con gula aquellos adictivos labios, sintiendo aquel liquido escurrir por su mano_ _ ahh como siempre me dejas Agotado Daiki_ mencionaba entre jadeos en el pecho del moreno sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su pareja_ te amo Daiki_ _mientras se acomodaba a su lado y con una sonrisa en sus labios se quedó profundamente dormido__

_tkss falto poco para que Kagami-sama quedara embarazado_ _reclamaban las haditas con un puchero al ver aquello no paso__

_será mejor que usemos nuestra magia_ _menciono Mint mientras todas asentían apareciendo ya vestido el tigre al igual que la pantera, todo igual horas antes en que su señor se alimentara__

_aquí no ha pasado nada_ _mencionaron con una sonrisa mientras desaparecían dejando a la parejita durmiendo abrazados y con una sonrisa en el rostro_


	8. Chapter 8

Un lindo pelirrojo se iba despertando por los cantos de los pajaritos, bueno a quien estamos mintiendo se fue despertando porque escuchaba algunas risitas y murmullos y algunos kyaa y moee que se escuchaba en el lugar, al abrir sus ojos se encontró algo cerca de donde se encontraba, una pequeña mesa redonda flotando, viendo como ciertas haditas al parecer discutían algo, bueno eso creía pues las caras de ellas eran algo raras más se cuestionaba que hacia una caja de pañuelos al centro de la mesa

_que hacen_ _susurro haciendo que aquellas haditas dieran un salto mientras desaparecía la evidencia que había en la mesa, pues el tema de discusión que tenían era a cuál de las fotos que tenían de sus protegidos, sus pequeños tesoros, era la que más sexy y erótica se veía__

_nosotras solo hablamos del clima, si eso hablamos del clima Kagami-sama_ _mencionaron con una sonrisa media nerviosa_

_algo me dice que no estaban haciendo eso __ pensaba mientras las observaba haciendo que las pobres se colocaran tensas__

_por nuestra creadora que no se dé cuenta sino quemara nuestro tesoros, te rogamos que no se dé cuenta, te prometemos que seremos buenas hadas, haremos a la perfección a nuestro trabajo, ayudaremos al que lo necesite menos nuestro enemigo a esos lo destruiremos lentamente, también prometemos ser haditas inocentes, no sacaremos ninguna foto o grabaremos cuando se estén acostando naa a quien mentimos eso lo seguiremos haciendo pero que no se dé cuenta_ _pensaban las pobres mientras rezaban a todos los santos que existían o creaban al sentir la mirada de su señor__

_Kagami-sama, Kuroko-san y Kise-san están preparando el desayuno, por lo que en unos momentos estará listo_ _menciono Honey_

_bien pensado_ _pensaron las demás al ver que su señor las dejaba de ver para luego responder a aquello, ellas mostraron una sonrisa para luego desaparecer_

_siento que vi toda mi vida_ _menciono Ichigo_ _

_opino lo mismo sentí que moriría_ _agrego Chocolat__

_pero nada paso_ _dijo Mint__

_bueno entonces ya sabemos quién es la ganadora_ _menciono Ichigo_ _

_claro que si_ _mencionaron con una sonrisa mientras aparecía una foto de su señor justo cuando Aomine le había agarrado las caderas para penetrarlo más fuerte_ _

_lástima que después de esto Kagami-sama evito que Aomine-san se viniera dentro de él_ _mencionaron con un puchero algo tristes pero luego se animaron nuevamente mientras veían sus tesoros__

 **En el cuarto del tigre**

_Aomine despierta_ _mientras lo movía ligeramente un poco sonrojado al recordar la noche anterior, pues con solo tocar aquella piel su mente lo invadían de imágenes y emociones que sintió, el dulce olor que poseía el moreno_ _ Taiga concéntrate… debes de despertarlo nada más, ni se te ocurra alimentarte en pleno día, mas con todos aquí… puede que haya funcionado la barrera para que no escucharan pero aquello no tendrá efecto… así que solo despiértalo… no imagines nada más_ _se decía una y otra vez intentando concentrarse y que sus deseos de sentir nuevamente aquella piel junto a la suya y de poder alimentarse no lo controlaran_ _

_mmm 5 minutos más Taiga_ _murmuro mientras se apegaba al cuerpo del tigre__

El tigre intentado casi de todo para que se despertara, ni siquiera llamarlo por su nombre había funcionado mucho menos con amenazas, realmente aquel moreno era un caso cuando se trataba de despertar, más si este no se despertaba, él no se podía levantar ya que lo tenía tan fuertemente agarrado que aquella tarea le resultaba difícil. Ya cuando estaba a punto de rendirse una idea se le paso por su mente, era algo que con solo pensar le daba vergüenza pero como dicen situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas, así que respirando profundamente se dispuso a realizar su plan

_Daiki que te parece si despiertas, si lo haces te daré una gran recompensa que sé que te encantara y disfrutaras __ menciono casi como si ronroneara en el oído del moreno para luego darle un pequeño mordisco, alejándose un poco, sintiendo al instante como la persona que se reusaba a despertar se encontraba sentado en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos como si lo que había escuchado había sido un sueño o una mala jugada_ _

El tigre aprovecho aquel instante en que su pareja se encontraba como en estado de shock para levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta

_ te espero en el comedor Aomine, ya que debe estar listo el desayuno_ _para luego salir de la habitación muerto de la vergüenza dejando así a un pobre moreno que se había dispuesto a vengarse de aquel pelirrojo por aquellas dulces pero provocativas palabras solo para cumplir su objetivo__

 **Mientras en la cocina**

_nee Tai-chan y Ao-chan __ pregunto mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa_ _

_pues debe de estar levantándose

_como es que lo lograste Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun nunca se levanta si siguiera si alguien le grita

_si supieras __ pensaba algo avergonzando al recordar las palabras que dijo_ _ Kise se te ve la cola mejor dicho las colas así que ocúltalas antes que Kuroko comience a tocarlas

_no hubieras dicho eso Kagami-kun ya faltaba poco para llegar a atrapar una de esas suaves y esponjadas colitas_ _dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos al ver que su pareja había ocultado aquellas extremidades que tanto le gustaba tocar__

_ hay alguien que no sabe nanodayo_ _dijo mientras sentía como un moreno estaba por llegar en donde se encontraban los chicos__

Durante el desayuno paso sin ningún problema bueno sin contar las bromas de Takao respecto a cómo habían encontrado a Aomine todo sumiso cuando el tigre se encontraba enfermo

Después de aquello, los días fueron pasando convirtiéndose en meses, el tigre obtuvo unas vacaciones al igual que todos los miembros que trabajaban en la editorial al ser esta casi destruida, estaría descansando hasta que el edificio quedara en óptimas condiciones. Aquellos días estuvieron un poco agitados por los movimientos de sus enemigo los cuales al parecer se iban uniendo más y las citas que tenía con Aomine, el cual intentaba consentirlo en todo lo que pudiera haciéndolo pensar por un momento que el moreno estaba poseído por algo por la actitud tan extraña que tenía pero aquello lo descarto pues estaba su fiel compañero dentro de su pareja, el cual por cualquier pequeño cambio que sintiera actuaria sin pensarlo

_ y bien ya saben porque nos reunimos este día_ _dijo Akashi viendo a todos_ _

_esto se está haciendo más complicado de lo que creíamos __ menciono Riko soltando un suspiro mientras se acomodaba en la silla__

_cada vez sus métodos son más arriesgados nanodayo

_Shin-chan tiene razón por poco casi destruyen el hospital

_nos tienen en la mira además de nuestras parejas_ _dijo el tigre__

_Kagamicchi tiene razón hasta se han disfrazados de personas para atacar a Kurokocchi

_ a Momoi he tenido que colocar una barrera aún más fuerte además de agregar más hadas para que la protejan ya que sin que se dé cuenta ha estado en vuelta en varios altercados

_con Kouki no hay problema ya que está viviendo conmigo, pero cuando vuelva a trabajar se aprovecharan de esos momentos

_con Aomine nos hemos envuelto en varias peleas pero gracias a Natsu que no ha visto nada o le ha pasado algo

_Kurokocchi estaba bastante asustado cuando vio a Natsu salir del cuerpo de Aominecchi

_bueno tenemos que buscar medidas para esto, no podemos dejar que algo pase_ _menciono Himuro recordando las veces que elimino a varios enemigos antes que se acercaran a su peli morado__

_lo que buscan es a nosotros, más a mí por ser el gobernante_ _menciono el tigre haciendo que los chicos se tensaran un poco ya que sabían que en varias de aquellas peleas que había tenido el tigre había sido con bastante seres__ una opción sería salir del lugar para que no se involucrara gente inocente

_pero también están nuestras parejas que también las tienen en la mira _ _agrego el emperador_ _

_no sería bueno que nos fuéramos todos_ _propuso Kise__

_pero algunos no saben de nuestra verdadera forma Ki-chan_ _haciendo que los chicos se quedaran pensando, en efecto a pesar de todas las luchas que habían tenido cuando estaban con sus parejas estos aun no sabían su verdadera identidad gracias a sus poderes__

_solo Kuroko sabe lo que somos en realidad

_y si lo llevamos a nuestro mundo nanodayo

_ no sabemos cómo están las cosas en el nuestro, pueden que estén peor que aquí

_Además si los llevamos tendrán que saber la verdad y más que seguro que nuestros enemigos nos seguirán_ _menciono Riko con algo de miedo al pensar que la peli rosada la odiara cuando se enterara de la verdad__

_Midorima me puedes comunicar con los ancianos_ _dijo el tigre mientras este asentía y en medio de la mesa se iba creando una pantalla__

_ohhh nos quiere avisar que ya tenemos un príncipe o princesa para nuestro mundo my lord __ mencionaron enseguida los ancianos_

_ no es para eso

_y entonces que está esperando ya queremos herederos y no diga que su pareja no le pone empeño porque sabemos que cuando se alimenta le da bien du…

_ que no es momento de hablar de cómo me alimento y lo demás, queremos saber cómo están las cosas en aquel lugar_ _dijo serio y algo avergonzado__

_aquí no ha habido cambio pero sentimos que pronto algo pasara_ _respondieron serios_ _

_aquí las cosas se están colocando algo serias , su forma de actuar cada vez es peor, por lo que estamos considerando el tener que salir de este lugar para que no se involucre gente inocente en nuestros problemas

_my lord es una sabia decisión pero que harán con sus parejas saben que el enemigo no dudara en atacarlos o hacerles algo con tal que ustedes caigan, ya que ellos son su única debilidad

_eso estamos considerando ya que hay algunos que no saben de lo que somos nanodayo

_ y no sabemos cómo reaccionaran cuando lo sepan_ _mencionaron Riko y Himuro__

_si aquellas personas los aman los aceptaran tal cual son_ _dijo uno de los ancianos_ _

_my lord vendrá a nuestro mundo con su pareja

_aún no sabemos si pensar en aquella opción o no ya que si lo realizamos nuestros enemigos nos seguirán por lo que debemos proteger a los clanes y a nuestra gente para que no se vean involucradas en este conflicto __ menciono completamente serio haciendo que los chicos sonrieran, eran muy pocas veces que podían ver al pelirrojo como todo un gobernador_ _

_deberían venir más cuando la luna este de color celeste sabe que aquello es una fecha especial para nosotros, será un buen momento para que pueda disfrutar toda la noche con su pareja y así poder tener un hijo, y no se preocupe por los ruidos le prepararemos una habitación especial para ello

_ancianos estamos siendo serios aquí y ustedes vienen con eso

_nosotros también somos serios, queremos verlo con una gran pancita y que el castillo se llenen de pequeños íncubos dignos sucesores de la realeza

_si tanto quieren pequeños porque no le dicen a Midorima, saben que los tengu son escasos

_cierto Midorima debes ponerte en campaña también queremos ver a pequeños tengu volando y pequeños magos aprendiendo hechizos __ mencionaron_

_no se preocupen con Shin-chan estamos en campaña para recuperar el clan

_TAKAO

_Shin-chan es por algo de vida y muerte además sabes que en aquel proceso ambos lo disfrutamos yo diría bastante __ provocando que el peli verde se sonrojara__

_si les digo que después les doy un heredero y hasta llevo a Aomine a nuestro mundo se quedaran tranquilos

_claro my lord_ _mencionaron con una sonrisa para luego se desconectara la comunicación_

_Kagamicchi sabes que hiciste un pacto con el mismísimo diablo

_todo con tal que dejen de molestar con eso

_vamos Tai-chan sé que te gusta la idea de tener un hijito con Ao-chan

_volvamos al tema creo que las cosas están algo claras

_si lo mejor será que protejamos más aun a nuestras parejas_ _dijo Himuro__

_si debemos colocar más protección a ellos e intentar no involucrarlos en nuestras batallas_ _agrego Riko__

_creo que lo mejor quedarnos y evaluar más la situación antes de decidir irnos

_Ki-chan tiene razón cada uno tiene su trabajo en este lugar al igual que Ao-chan, Kuro-chan, Ko-chan, Sat-chan y Mu-chan, no podemos irnos de un día para otro

_si nos iremos, lo mejor será un lugar bastante lejos nanodayo

_ que sea aislado así no estemos preocupados que alguna persona salga dañada o se enteren de lo que somos en realidad_ _agrego Akashi__

_bien con todo esto si la situación es complicada más de lo que ya está nos iremos a nuestro mundo junto a los demás y nos arriesgaremos a su reacción cuando sepan la verdad, además en aquel lugar nos encargaremos de eliminar a todo ser que enloqueció hasta no dejar ninguno

_eso Kagami-sama dígale a esas escorias que tenemos de enemigos quien es el boss_ _dijo Ichigo matando toda la seriedad que había en aquella reunión haciendo que Takao comenzara a reírse_

Después de aquello cada uno se fue en dirección a sus parejas pues con todo esto no les gustaba dejarlas solas por mucho tiempo

_sabía que te encontraría aquí Aomine_ _dijo con una sonrisa al ver al moreno en una cancha de basket__

_y como te fue en la reunión con la editorial_ _menciono mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo__

_pues aun nada al parecer el edificio sufrió más daño de lo esperado así que se demorara algo más de tiempo en arreglarlo_ _respondió pues aquello era verdad, bueno no era que esperara menos , pues el haber luchado con aquellos ogros debería de haber provocado algo como eso_ _ Aomine cuidado_ _mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una daga a la sombra que se acercaba a toda velocidad al cuerpo del moreno_

_ a que vino eso Kagami_ _pregunto pues con aquel inesperado movimiento hizo que perdiera el equilibrio provocando que quedara encima del tigre_ _

_bueno es que… venia una abeja y sé que no te gustan __ menciono viendo como el moreno abría sus ojos con terror al solo escuchar aquello_ _ siento por mentirte Daiki_ _pensaba viendo como aquel hermoso rostro se iba relajando_

_te debo una Kagami_ _menciono dándose cuenta en ese momento que ambos estaban bastante cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro tocar sus labios, lentamente ambos se iban acercando al mismo tiempo que iban cerrando sus ojos para tener aquel contacto, aquel dulce contacto que se produjo al momento en que sus labios se rozaron dando así comienzo a una danza lenta pero llena de sentimientos__


	9. Chapter 9

Lentamente el beso se iba intensificando pues cierto moreno aprovechaba la situación que se encontraba, moviendo ligera y lentamente su cuerpo rozando con el contrario provocando que este gimiera y suspirara, los cuales eran ahogados en aquel hambriento beso. Aomine agradecía internamente el haberse decidido ir a una cancha que nadie iba, ya que casi nadie conocía el lugar sino no podría estar disfrutando de ese momento, pues el moreno no era de piedra tenía sus necesidades, más al estar tan cerca de aquel pelirrojo que lo volvía loco, ya sus sueños no les bastaban aunque parecieran tan reales que juraría que lo había hecho varias veces con el tigre o con aquel ser que había soñado y que se asemejaba tanto a su amor. Todo parecía bien hasta que el celular del tigre sonó rompiendo toda la atmosfera de besos y toqueteos

_diga…entiendo…si iré enseguida _ _dijo antes de cortar_ _ lo siento Aomine, pero me llamaron de la editorial necesito ir enseguida

_está bien_ _dijo mientras se colocaba de pie pues se había alejado un poco cuando vio que el tigre había contestado_ _ iré a tu casa

_está bien nos vemos más rato_ _dijo robándole un pequeño beso para luego salir del lugar__

_Kagami-sama esa llamada

_ si es lo que crees pero las cosas se pusieron graves_ _dijo completamente serio __ Ichigo puedes_

_ya está listo Kagami-sama puede volar cuando quiera_ _viendo al instante aquella hermosas alas que solo su señor poseía__

Ambos volaron los más rápido que podían para llegar al lugar, quedando impactados por lo que veían

_esta vez no tendrán mi perdón lo hare sufrir a cada uno de ellos hasta no dejar ninguno_ _dijo con voz fría que hizo estremecer a la hadita, aunque lo entendía esta vez aquellas personas se pasaron, demasiado diría ella, veía como varios edificios estaban completamente destruido, edificios que eran orfanatos viendo como varios seres inocentes fueron lastimados_

_pero miren quien lle…_ _aquel ser no termino de hablar ya que su cabeza estallo en miles de pedazos por el arma con que había disparado el tigre_

_ chicos como se encuentran, los niños

_Taiga nos encontramos bien, sobre los niños, Riko se está encargando de curarlos pero con la batalla aún no hemos podido sacar a todos los que se encuentran atrapados __ dijo el emperador mientras mataba a varios con su guadaña, pues para su molestia era un gran numero__

_bien entiendo eso no será problema_ _menciono mientras varias sombras salían del cuerpo del tigre dando forma a cientos de pequeños ratoncitos los cuales salieron corriendo en dirección a los escombros__ Riko puedes manejar esto_ _menciono mientras observaba como midorima y Takao unían sus poderes__

_claro que puedo tu solo encárgate de ellos que yo me encargare de curar a todos los pequeños que tus familiares me traigan_ _dijo viendo como en el cielo comenzaban a parecer esferas las cuales sabía perfectamente que eran los niños que aquellos ratones habían encontrado__

_bien te lo encargo_ _mirando en donde se encontraba los enemigos_ _ Ichigo quiero que refuerces la barrera

_entendido_ _sabiendo que las cosas desde ahora se pondrían agitadas, habían hecho enojar a su señor por lo que esta batalla se convertirá en una masacre_ _

_chicos no se contengan para nada_ _dijo el tigre mientras cortaba aquellos demonios haciendo que su cuerpo se llenara de sangre__

_esta es una parte de Kagamicchi que nadie más conoce y mejor que así quede, si lo vieran de esa forma quedarían con bastante miedo_ _menciono Kise el cual era el encargado de proteger a Riko ya que esta quedaba indefensa siempre que comenzaba a curar_

_han hecho enojar a Kagami jugando con la vida de estos niños que no tienen nada que ver con esta guerra, así que no deben esperar que nuestro gobernante el cual siempre es gentil no se comporte de esa forma_ _menciono viendo como el tigre cambiaba su arma por una Katana__

_creo que es bueno que no andaba con Kurokocchi en este momento sino tendría miedo_ _menciono al ver los cuerpos tirados en el suelo, algunos que mejor no describir como se encontraban, sangre por todos lados, un pelirrojo lleno de sangre, una escena que con solo verla te daba miedo además de sentir las ganas de vomitar, si fueran otras personas estarían aterrados por lo que veían pero ellos estaban ya familiarizado con aquellas escenas, no por nada eran los líderes de los clanes, no por nada habían estado siempre al lado de su gobernador conociéndolo completamente como él los conocía, sabiendo cada sentimiento o malestar, por ello sabían a qué venia lo que en ese momento miraban, ya que ellos se sentían de la misma manera y no por nada los demás menos él y Riko estaban cubiertos de sangre__

_yo pienso lo mismo pero yo no estuviera a cargo de curar a estos pequeños __ menciono mientras una a esfera negra descendía hasta llegar a ella dejando a la vista una pequeña de un año al mismo tiempo que aquel pequeño ratón desaparecía_ _ yo haría lo mismo que Kagami

_supongo que tienes razón, esta vez pasaron sus límites_ _respondió completamente serio mientras destruía con su fuego a los valientes que se atrevían a acercársele_ _

Unas horas más tarde se podía ver a los chicos agitados y una pila de cadáveres esparcidos por todo el lugar y unos pequeñitos que ajenos a todo lo ocurrido se encontraban dormidos

_creo que todos necesitaremos una ducha __ dijo Himuro al ver que su blanco Kimono estaba completamente teñido de rojo__

_Taiga sobre esto_ _menciono el emperador agitando su guadaña salpicando así la sangre que tenia__

_se pasaron de sus límites y esto no se los perdonare_ _menciono completamente serio__

_tendremos que realizar el plan nanodayo_ _mientras desaparecía todos aquellos cadáveres__

_yo pienso lo mismo por esta vez no hubo ninguna víctima pero no podemos contar con esta suerte _ _dijo Riko_ _

_no nos queda de otra_ _dijo el tigre volviendo a la normalidad al igual que los demás que a pesar que no tenían ningún rastro de sangre podían sentirla en sus cuerpos_

_pueden sacar la barrera_ _menciono mientras las haditas asentían y quitaban la barrera al mismo tiempo que ellos desaparecían del lugar observando como las personas se acercaban al lugar destruido seguido de ambulancias y los policías_ _

_Tai-chan es no es Natsu_ _dijo al ver correr en su dirección a un gatito negro_ _

_espera que haces aquí y Aomine __ preguntaba mientras este maullaba_ _ esto es broma

_que pasa nanodayo

_esos malditos ancianos se llevaron a todos a nuestro mundo_ _dijo dejando a sorprendidos a varios_

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Lentamente unas personas se iban despertando, cosa que al hacerlo estaban seguros de lo que veían en ese momento era un sueño pues no había forma que aquel lugar existiera


	10. Chapter 10

Un grupo de personas miraban asombrados a su alrededor, podían ver las diversas flores que adornaban el lugar, los arboles con colores que nunca en su vida habían imaginado ver, en el cielo lo adornaban diversas islas que flotaban, las cuales iban conectadas por una especie de escalones que igualmente flotaban, para muchos en definitiva aquel lugar era un sueño

_esto es hermoso_ _mencionaba una peli rosada bastante emocionada, nunca en su vida había visto lugar más hermoso como ese lugar__

_en definitiva esto es un sueño_ _mencionaba un moreno al ver como unos conejos de peluche andaban en el lugar__

_ me pregunto si habrá una cascada de chocolate

Todos comentaban mientras caminaban a paso lento por el camino amarillo que había. El único que no había dicho nada era un peli celeste que tenía una corazonada de en donde podría encontrarse, corazonada que fue confirmada al ver el temblar de un castaño el cual murmuraba algunas cosas que no lograba entender

_así que este lugar es donde creció Kagami-kun y los demás __ pensaba observando el lugar maravillándose cada vez más por lo hermoso que era, pareciera como si lo hubieran sacado de un cuento de hadas, ya que parecía tan irreal que si no supiera la verdad de sus amigos y de dónde venían pensaría que todo esto es un sueño__

_Mira Dai-chan son hadas __ menciono en voz alta haciendo que Furi diera un pequeño salto_

_ehh que hacen humanos en este lugar_ _menciono una pequeña__

_Mikan ellos son…

_cierto Ringo no me di cuenta __ respondió observando a Furi el cual con la mirada le decía que no dijera nada__

_están perdidos

_si no sabemos en donde estamos_ _menciono Kuroko ya que Momoi no salía de la emoción y sorpresa al ver a las pequeñas hadita_ s y los demás al parecer se encontraban mudos por la impresión_

_si siguen este camino verán el castillo de nuestro gobernante además verán a más personas_ _mencionaron antes de seguir su camino__

_sigo pensando que este sueño está bastante real_ _menciono Aomine mientras se piñizcaba sintiendo enseguida el dolor, aquello dolía lo que significaba que no era un sueño, todo lo que veía era verdad y si aquello era así en donde diablos se encontraba y quien fue el que lo trajo en este extraño mundo__

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

_ en qué diablos están pensando esos ancianos decrépitos_ _menciono Riko toda alterada__

_es cierto ya teníamos planeado aquella opción pero era la última_ _agrego Himuro__

_esos viejos no sé qué les pasa en la cabeza, con llevarlos a aquel lugar es prácticamente decirle lo que somos _ _menciono el tigre__

_ me pregunto cómo estarán, bueno Kuro-chan ya sabe la verdad y se lo tomo bien y Ko-chan es uno de nosotros pero y los demás

_pensaran que están en un sueño nanodayo

_más que seguro que Atsushi buscara dulces o la cascada de chocolate

_será mejor que regresemos de una vez Kouki no durara mucho y si se acercan al castillo las personas lo reconocerán

_Akashicchi tiene razón más que seguro debe de estar completamente nervioso

_tienen razón será mejor irnos __ menciono con un gran suspiro__

_vele el lado bueno Taiga nuestros enemigos se fueron a nuestro mundo ya no sufrirá ningún inocente en nuestra batalla

_tienes razón Tatsuya pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacen los ancianos, no todos reaccionaran como Kuroko

_concordamos contigo pero ya no se puede hacer nada nanodayo

_Shin-chan tiene razón, lo bueno es que podremos ver a nuestra familias además ver como están los clanes hace tiempo que no veo como están las cosas en el mío

_cierto esta batalla ha durado más de lo creíamos_ _agrego Riko__

_entonces ya no hay nada más que decir vamos de una vez antes que hagan algún destrozo_ _menciono el tigre mientras desaparecían__

 **Volviendo con los chicos**

Cada vez se iban acercando al castillo pues este ya lo podían ver, un hermoso castillo de color blanco rodeado de árboles de cerezo de distintos colores, el cual se encontraba en una de las islas viendo aquellos escalones del mismo color del castillo. En el recorrido se habían encontrado con varias personas bastante particulares, algunas con cola y orejas de algún animal, otras volando en escobas y otras con grandes alas, cada una de ellas los quedaba mirando como si quisieran decirles algo pero luego seguían con su camino cosa que les extrañaba algunos y a otros los colocaba completamente nerviosos, más a un pobre castaño que se moría de los nervios, tenía que luchar para que sus orejas y cola no salieran por los nervios que sentía

_Sei por favor ven_ _murmuraba deseando con todas sus fuerzas el tener a su pelirrojo vampiro a su lado y así poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas__

_nee porque abra un gran lago en este lugar_ _preguntaba Momoi mirando fijamente el agua haciendo que Kuroko tuviera un mal presentimiento de esto, cosa que se cumplió al ver como unas sirenas salían al encuentro viendo como sonreían al moreno el cual le devolvía la sonrisa__

_espero que esto no empeore y que no lo vea Kagami-kun_ _pero como si sus palabras quisieran todo lo contrario, en ese momento aparecieron 3 mujeres con orejas y cola de vaca, por como vestían eran doncellas de algún lugar pero lo que sorprendía de aquellas mujeres eran los enormes atributos que poseían, atributos que un moreno no dejaba de ver__

_ parece que estas bastante entretenido Aomine_ _menciono una voz haciendo que todas las personas les recorriera un escalofrió al ver a aquella sonrisa dibujada en el rostro__

_es que no entenderá_ _pensaban todos__

_Kaga….

_Sei_ _lo_ _interrumpió un castaño el cual al ver al vampiro salió corriendo a sus brazos mostrando así su cola y orejas de lobo dejando a todo el mundo en shock bueno todos menos Kuroko__ Sei estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que hacer

_calma Kouki y creo que ya no se puede hacer nada, tus orejas y cola se ven __ menciono haciendo que el meno se alejara fijándose que era cierto aquellas palabras provocando que sus ojos se cristalizaran por los nervios__

_yo lo siento mucho_ _mencionaba temblando completamente__

_espera él es…

_ un hombre lobo es muy fácil de descifrar_ _menciono Ichigo interrumpiendo lo que dirían, haciendo que todos observaran al tigre viendo que en el hombro de este se encontraba una pequeña hada__ que, pareciera que han visto un fantasma

_disculpa cuál es tu nombre

_Ichigo mi especialidad son los dulces relacionados con fresas al igual que las demás_ _menciono mientras salían las demás hadas__

_Nee Muro-chin me las puedo quedar juro que las cuidare

_Atsushi que no se puede hacer aquello

_Kagami yo

_nee que les parece seguir ya que así podremos hablar con el gobernador de este lugar y sobre eso Ahomine no te preocupes sé que no se le puede hacer nada ya que mi cuerpo no es tan atractivo como lo son el de las mujeres_ _mencionaba con una sonrisa más amplia haciendo que los chicos nuevamente les recorriera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo__

_Kagamicchi da miedo

_puedo hacer una consulta como llegaron ustedes y como nacen las hadas_ _pregunto Momoi haciendo que Riko se sonrojara__

_jejeje eso es muy fácil Sat-chan con cada beso lleno de amor que da el líder de aquel clan a la persona que ama nace una nueva hadita_ _menciono Takao_

_ohhh interesante quiero conocerla, creen que el gobernador de este lugar me deje

_ creo que cuando lo sepas te llevaras una gran sorpresa_ _dijo Kagami mientras seguía con el camino__

Los demás lo siguieron sin revelar sus identidades, aún no se sentían preparados además creían que no era el momento adecuado, eso sí gracias a aquello tuvieron que subir las escaleras ya que no podían usar sus poderes. Lo que extraño a varios fueron las sonrisas que iban dirigidas a los chicos en especial al pelirrojo provocando que el moreno frunciera el ceño, pues tanto mujeres como hombres observaban a su pelirrojo y para rematar este le devolvía la sonrisa, quería acercarse y declarar frente a todo el mundo que ese atractivo hombre era suyo y de nadie más pero no podía reclamar ya que por estúpido su tigre se había vuelto a enojar

_esto es más hermoso de lo que creí_ _menciono Momoi al ver el castillo de cerca, era simplemente hermoso_

_Momoi-san tiene razón_ _agrego aquellos diversos pétalos de cerezo bailando con el viento hacían dar una especie de magia en el lugar además de tener una gran vista__

Observaron que las puertas eran abiertas mostrando así a dos doncellas con orejas y cola de gato, las cuales daban una reverencia a los recién llegados. Al entrar al lugar todos observaban a sus alrededores como niños en una dulcería. Vieron que al inicio de las escaleras aparecían 3 ancianos los cuales tenían una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, nadie se dio cuenta de los ceños fruncidos que portaban algunas personas

_es un gusto tenerlos en nuestro mundo_ _mencionaron los ancianos__

_disculpe nos gustaría hablar con el gobernante cual de ustedes es __ pregunto Momoi viendo como los ancianos se reían a carcajadas_

_nunca cambiaran_ _pensaron los demás__

_hey viejos donde está su gobernante que queremos de una vez por todas nos diga qué diablos hacemos en este lugar_ _menciono con cierta molestia Aomine__

_pues el gobernante no es ninguno de nosotros_ _mencionaron mientras una puerta era abierta de la nada viendo como un rayo amarillo se lanzaba a los brazos del tigre_ _

_Taiga te eche tanto de menos_ _mencionaba una rubia con orejas y cola de tigre__

_Alex que diablos haces aquí

_pues ya debes de saberlo cielo, pero antes __ para luego darle un cálido beso de bienvenida en los labios__

_Hey suéltalo de una vez por todas_ _menciono alejando el tigre de los brazos de aquella desconocida mientras tanto Takao como Kise soltaban unas risitas_ _

_Taiga debemos hablar

_entiendo_ _dijo con un suspiro__ chicos enseguida vuelvo disfruten de su estadía _ _menciono para luego desaparecer por la puerta que antes había entrado Alex, los chicos estaban más que confundidos, antes que la puerta se cerrara habían visto una cola negra que en la punta tenia forma de corazón moverse pero no estaban seguros, lo otro era quien diablos era el gobernante de ese lugar, sino eran aquellos ancianos, quien era… seria aquella rubia u otra persona, todo era un lio en sus mentes, el cual la única forma de resolverlo era quedarse en aquel extraño lugar__


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras el tigre se había ido a saber dónde los chicos junto a los tres ancianos recorrían el castillo mientras estos les contaban la historia de su mundo

_bueno este lugar cuenta con varios clanes pero los más fuertes y los que protegen el lugar junto al gobernador son el clan de los tengu, el clan de los vampiros, el clan de los magos, el clan de el hombre de las nieves, el clan de los espíritus de zorro y el clan de las hadas

_cada uno posee un líder el cual se encarga junto con nuestro Lord de mantener nuestro mundo en paz_ menciono un anciano_

_entonces si ellos son aquello, que especie es su gobernante_ pregunto Momoi_

_es un incubo, su especie ha sido nuestro gobernante por siglos

_eso quiere decir que es de la realeza_ menciono Kuroko_

_exacto pequeño nuestro lord es único ya que solo queda él, y como tal tiene varias cosas que ninguno de nosotros pueda realizar, uno de ellos el poder concebir y hacer que alguien quede embarazado sin importar el genero

_esperen que es un incubo_ pregunto el moreno haciendo que los ancianos se detuvieran y comenzaran a reírse_

_Dai-chan los íncubos son seres de gran belleza que utilizan los sueños de las personas para alimentarse de ellos, sobre su comida no quiero decirte_ menciono toda sonrojada_

_posee una gran belleza de aquello no hay que dudarlo_ mencionaron los ancianos mirando hacia una parte provocando que los chicos miraran encontrándose un gran cuadro el cual se encontraba pintado cierto demonio vestido solo con unos pantalones de tela negros con toques plateados , dejando su torso al descubierto, tenía algunas joyas tanto en su cuello como manos además de una tela blanca entre sus brazos que parecía flotar, una cola que terminaba en forma de corazón se podía ver a la perfección al igual que unos pequeños cuernos que tenía en su cabeza los cuales combinaban a la perfección con aquel largo cabello rojo

_nee se parece mucho a Kagamicchi_ menciono mientras los demás no decían ninguna palabra, algunos miraban de reojo a un moreno que se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos viendo aquella pintura_

_aquella persona…yo….yo…_ pensaba el moreno sin poder salir de su sorpresa, aquella imagen… aquella persona era la misma que había soñado tantas veces, era tan parecido a su tigre que una idea se le paso por su mente pero la descarto enseguida no podía ser aquello o si_

_ bien les indicare sus habitaciones

_de quien es la que se encuentra en esa torre_ menciono Murasakibara al ver una torre que en la cima había como una gran esfera de vidrio que no lograba ver bien su interior y que en el balcón que poseía se encontraba un árbol de cerezo

_es la habitación de nuestro gobernante siempre le ha gustado por la hermosa vista que hay además de aquel árbol que aún no sabemos cómo es que creció en aquel lugar

Ya con las habitaciones dadas, los ancianos se llevaron a los chicos a una de las cuantas terrazas que tenía el castillo para que pudieran comer

_disfruten de su comida_ mencionaban las doncellas una vez que habían dejado los platos en la mesa_

Estaban a punto de comer cuando una explosión hizo que todos se detuvieran y se afirmaran de algo por el brusco movimientos que había sufrido el castillo

_que diablos fue eso_ preguntaba el moreno mientras se colocaba de pie al igual que los demás

_comenzaron muy rápido

_que empezaron

_en este momento se está batallando con un grupo de demonios que han caído en la ambición del poder queriendo matar a nuestro gobernador para ocupar su lugar mostrándoles a los humanos que nuestra especie es superior

_nuestro gobernador piensa que ambas especies son iguales y que pueden convivir pero hay algunos que no piensan lo mismo y han comenzado una guerra, la cual lucha nuestro gobernante junto a los líderes de los clanes

_ chicos se encuentras bien_ menciono un tigre al momento de llegar en lugar sintiendo otra explosión_ vamos_ mientras caminaba a la baranda

_supongo que no se podrá hacer nada nanodayo

_alex por favor ayuda a evacuar a todos que se encuentren cerca de aquellos lugares y se queden en el castillo ya que es el más seguro

_no te preocupes ya las doncellas comenzaron con ello así que dentro de poco estarán todos aquí

_espera que diablos hablan y a dónde vas Kagami debemos alejarnos de aquí_

_cierto Muro-chin porque estas cerca de la baranda es peligroso

_cierto chicos entremos de una vez_ mencionaba Momoi algo nerviosa al ver la castaña en aquel lugar_

_no puedo hacer eso Aomine_ menciono con una sonrisa sintiendo como el castillo se movía_

_ y ninguno de nosotros podemos irnos más si Tai-chan no se va

_Takaocchi tiene razón nosotros siempre estaremos al lado de Kagamicchi mas en estas situaciones

_Sei cuídate

_ten cuidado Kise-kun- menciono viendo como este le daba una tierna sonrisa_

_Bakagami deja de bromear y ven para acá

_te lo dije Aomine que no puedo esta es mi responsabilidad, realmente hubiera sido bueno decirlo en otro momento pero qué más da, ellos tuvieron que decirte quienes son los encargados de mantener la paz en este lugar

_el gobernante y los líderes más fuertes_ menciono Momoi_

_así es_ mencionaron todos mientras volvían a sus verdaderas formas_

_como gobernante es mi deber

_y nosotros como líderes debemos estar siempre con nuestro gobernador manteniendo la tranquilidad de este lugar_ menciono Riko parada en la punta de la baranda al igual que los demás_

_nos vemos Ahomine_ menciono con una sonrisa mientras se lanzaba al vacío al igual que los demás haciendo que todos corrieran para verlos, viendo así como los chicos volaban en dirección en donde se encontraban las explosiones_


	12. Chapter 12

2 días habían pasado desde que los chicos se habían ido a aquella batalla, 2 días en que no han sabido nada sobre ellos, lo único que sabían era que la batalla aún seguía por los ruidos que se podían escuchar. Cada uno intentaba mantenerse en calma y pensar positivamente, pues no querían entrar en pánico, más al estar rodeados de niños y mujeres que se encontraban nerviosos por este suceso

_etto Kuroko-sama tome_ mencionaba un pequeño niño con colita y orejas de zorro entregándole un plato de galletas

_gracias, no es necesario que me llamen de esa forma_ menciono con una sonrisa a los demás pequeños_

_pero usted es la pareja de nuestro líder, no podemos faltarle el respeto_ mencionaron_

_recuerda Kuroko para toda pareja que este con el líder de un clan se convierte en alguien que deben de respetar además de formar parte de aquel clan, si te encuentras en peligro ellos te protegerán cueste lo que cueste_ recordaba las palabras dichas por un pelirrojo haciendo que soltara un suspiro, sabía que no haría cambiar a los pequeños ni mucho menos a las personas que eran del clan del rubio_ entiendo gracias por la comida_ dijo viendo como los pequeños sonreían para luego ir en donde se encontraban sus padres_

Cada uno de los chicos había conocido a las personas pertenecientes al plan de la persona que amaban, siendo tratados enseguida como uno más de aquel clan. Todas las personas que se encontraban en esos instantes en el castillo era sumamente amable y se ayudaban los unos a los otros, cosa que a más de uno se sorprendió al ver aquella actitud

_deberías de dejar de mirar la ventana y comer algo, Kagami-sama no le gustara saber que no has comido casi nada_ menciono una hadita sentada en el hombro del moreno_

_no puedo quiero ir en donde esta

_sabes cómo eres tú solo serás un estorbo en aquella batalla_ dijo viendo como aquella persona fruncía el ceño_ sé que los demás piensan lo mismo que tu pero de la misma forma que piensan aquello saben que ir a aquel lugar solo provocarían que ellos se desconcentraran al intentar protegerlos, ustedes no son los únicos que piensan de esa manera, cada una de las personas que se encuentran en este lugar piensan igual que ustedes pero saben que no son lo suficientes fuertes para luchar, por lo que lo único que pueden optar en este momento es esperar que su gobernante y los líderes de los clanes lleguen sanos y salvos, mostrando una sonrisa para que ellos no se preocupen

_ella tiene razón Dai-chan, solo nos queda a esperar a que ellos lleguen bien_ menciono con una sonrisa pero el moreno sabía que se encontraba profundamente preocupada por la castaña, al igual que un peli morado el cual solo había comido unos pocos dulces_

_por cierto Kagami-sama siempre estuvo preocupado que lo odiaras cuando él te dijera sobre su verdadera naturaleza, siempre tuvo aquel miedo en su corazón pero aun a pesar de aquel miedo no pudo alejarse de ti, opto por la decisión de permanecer a tu lado y protegerte de cualquier amenaza que se presentara

_ese idiota_ murmuro mirando para otro lado para que no notaran el ligero sonrojo que había en sus mejillas

_hey chicos me pueden acompañar a cierto lugar_ menciono uno de los ancianos a los chicos, los cuales se acercaron_

_ ¿paso algo?_ pregunto Kuroko_

_solo síganme, cuando lleguemos al lugar a donde iremos les diré_ respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar siendo seguidos de los chicos los cuales se encontraban bastante curiosos y algo nerviosos_

_que bueno que llegan_ menciono otro de los ancianos al ver como las parejas llegaban al lugar_

_ ¿para qué nos llamó?_ pregunto Murasakibara_

_primero me gustaría que tomen asiento y por favor intenten no gritar o armar algún escandalo_ menciono el tercer anciano haciendo que los chicos comenzaran a preocuparse por la seriedad que tenían aquellas personas_

_verán en estos días hemos estado trabajado en un dispositivo para poder ver la batalla_ menciono uno haciendo que los chicos colocaran mucha atención a lo que decía_ el cual fue un éxito

_y bien porque no lo muestra de una vez_ dijo la pantera_

_lo haremos pero no sabemos en qué circunstancias se encuentre la batalla, tienen que estar preparados para lo que verán ya que pueden que vean cosas que nunca hayan imaginado

_por ello los hemos llamado ya que ustedes son sus parejas, esto solo se lo podemos mostrar a ustedes, pues si se los mostramos a los demás se creara un gran escándalo y aquello no lo podemos permitir por la bienestar de las personas

_por lo que deben estar de acuerdo todos de ver lo que en este momentos está pasando procurando que pase lo pase y lo que vean por favor no eleven la voz_ viendo que cada uno de los chicos con una mirada decidía aceptaron, viendo como en esos momentos una pantalla aparecía de la nada mostrando cierta parte del lugar

_no puede ser_ dijo Momoi mientras llevaba sus manos su boca para no dejar que algún sonido escapara al ver lo que mostraba en ese momento_

_debe de ser una broma no_ menciono Aomine mientras veía a los ancianos los cuales negaban_

_lo que están viendo en estos momentos es lo que en realidad está sucediendo_ mencionaron mientras bajaban la vista_

_no puede ser, dijeron una batalla pero esto es demasiado ellos están en completa desventaja_ menciono Kuroko viendo a los enemigos los cuales aproximaba que habían como alrededor de 20.000_

_ _Riko_

 __ya lo se_ _ escucharon los chicos viendo enseguida como bolas de fuego eran lanzadas en dirección en donde se encontraban los chicos, viendo como una barrera los protegía_

 __ me pregunto cuando terminara ya quiero ver a Kurokocchi__ mencionaba mientras acababa con varios

_yo también te quiero ver Kise-kun_ susurraba el peli celeste con una sonrisa_

_Muro-chin_ menciono preocupado al ver la sangre en el brazo derecho tiñéndose el blanco Kimono_

 __Hi-chan te encuentras bien_

 __si solo fue un descuido_

 __tengan cuidado nanodayo_

 __cierto algo me dice que pasara algo no muy bueno__ menciono Akashi provocando que un castaño se tensara por lo dicho_

Los chicos seguían mirando como la batalla seguía, más de alguno tuvo que contener un quejido o un gemido que intentaba salir cada vez que veían a su pareja lastimada, pero aun así seguían la batalla sin importar que estuvieran en desventaja

_ _Taiga_

 __lo sé este será su golpe final__ dijo viendo como los enemigos restantes se agrupaban para lanzar su ataque_ _chicos están listos_

 __cuando tú lo digas__ respondieron todos sabiendo lo que se enfrentarían más con las heridas que tenían_

_ _ahora ya__ menciono al mismo tiempo en que el enemigo lanzaba su ataque __ te amo Daiki….lo siento__ escucho al instante que todo el lugar se volvía negro y que una fuerte explosión se escuchara ___


	13. Chapter 13

_**bueno hemos llegado al final de este fic, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que se han dado el tiempo de leer mi historia realmente estoy bastante agradecida**_

Desde aquel día, desde aquella batalla que vieron nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Una semana había pasado de aquello, semana en donde no habían encontrado a sus amados, varias veces junto a un gran grupo de personas fueron en la búsqueda de aquellos seres que se enamoraron pero no dieron nunca con ellos, en aquel lugar solo se encontraban los restos de los enemigos, pero no de ellos, no había ninguna pista que los mantuviera con la esperanza que ellos se encontraban con vida, cosa que hizo que su mundo se viniera a abajo al aceptar la cruda realidad, realidad la cual era el no poder estar nunca más a su lado.

Cada uno se negaba a salir de la habitación que les habían asignado, comían bastante poco, las doncellas del castillo cada vez se preocupaban más de aquellos humanos que tenían el corazón destrozado, más la pareja de su gobernante, aquella persona no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro era un cuerpo sin vida, su mirada se encontraba siempre perdida en uno de los grandes ventanales del castillo como si estuviera en espera de que algo pasara.

Ninguno de ellos ha querido regresar a su mundo, cada uno decidió permanecer en aquel lugar, pues para que volver a un lugar en el cual su pareja nunca más estará a su lado, vivirían en aquel mundo en donde sus amados habían vivido

Un mes ya había pasado y con el esfuerzo de cada persona de los clanes habían sacado a cada uno de aquella depresión que habían caído, poco a poco pasaban menos en las habitaciones y andaban por el lugar, al principio algunos pasos por los pasillos del castillo, después por los jardines hasta llegar al pueblo en donde cada persona les sonreía mostrando su apoyo, aun así con los avances que lograban se podía ver que el dolor seguía ahí y que en cualquier momento volverían a caer

_su amor es tan grande que al no estar junto con su alma gemela es como si les hubieran quitado la vida_ pensaban los habitantes al ver a aquellos humanos_

A los 3 meses y medio de la muerte de sus amados, las cosas mejoraron un poco, cada uno hablaban más de lo que antes hacían, participaban en varias actividades en los clanes de sus parejas, haciéndose cargo de algunas cosas, las personas se alegraban bastante al ver los avances que tenían, cosa que los alegraba el corazón, pues se entristecían al verlos de esa forma

_Tetsu-kun los preparativos ya están listo cierto

_si todos los zorritos me han ayudado bastante con la iluminación del festival

_la comida también esta lista_ menciono Atsu el cual comía unos dulces, solo unos pocos en comparación a los que antes comía_

_las haditas al parecer tienen algo preparado, pues hace unos días han pasado encerradas en una habitación que dicen que es su laboratorio_

_no es bueno que ellas se junten siempre hacen cosas bastantes raras_ menciono Furi con una pequeña sonrisa_

_nee están bien que hagamos esto_ menciono Momoi_

_se lo que piensas Momoi-san pero esto es algo que están haciendo todos para animarlos_ dijo Kuroko_

_ellos son los que más preocupamos por nuestro estado y sé que aún se preocupan ya que no estamos del ciento por ciento bien, por ello no debemos mostrar aquello_ agrego Atsu_

_además creo que algo sucederá esta noche_ dijo Furi viendo aquellos dos lunas que comenzaban a hacerse notar_

_chicos será mejor que se vayan a cambiar_ mencionaron los ancianos

_ ¿es necesario ir con aquella vestimenta?

_claro cada uno deberá usar la vestimenta que cada clan de su pareja utiliza ya que la antigua leyenda lo dice

_cuando las lunas muestren aquel color rosado y celeste, los amantes volverán a estar juntos, no importa el tiempo o el lugar que se hayan separado, volverán a estar juntos ya que ni la misma muerte lograra separar a dos almas que nacieron para ser una sola_ menciono uno de los ancianos sonriendo tiernamente a aquellos niños_

_ ¿Aomine-kun?

_él dijo que no iría, se encuentra en aquel lugar_ menciono un anciano_

_creo que lo mejor es dejarlo en aquel lugar, es el único en donde él se encuentra gusto y puede desahogarse, pues sabemos que ha estado conteniéndose todo este tiempo. Aquel lugar es perfecto para que aquellas lagrimas por fin puedan caer_ menciono otro_

_por favor cuídenlo_ les pidió Momoi_

_no se preocupen nosotros cuidaremos a la pareja de nuestro gobernante_ dijeron los tres viendo como los chicos asentían y salían del lugar_

_este es el lugar en donde los milagros ocurren no es así Kagami-sama, usted siempre decía aquello, siempre que llegaba esta fecha pues según usted nuestro mundo se volvía más hermoso y especial cuando se realizaba este festival provocando que los milagros y deseos se cumplieran_ murmuraba una hadita sentada en una rama de cerezo viendo como en el interior se encontraba un moreno recostado en una cama para luego dirigirse al festival_

Los chicos ya se encontraban en les festival quedando maravillados aquel lugar parecía un sueño, una fantasía, un momento que se podría plasmar en un cuento de hadas, cada persona los saludaba y los elogiaba por sus vestimentas, Momoi andaba con un traje de hadita de color rosado el cual se iba degradando hasta llegar a un puro blanco, Kuroko andaba con un Kimono blanco con celeste el cual las mujeres de aquel clan le dijeron que con aquello le quedaba de maravilla, Murasakibara andaba con una Yukata de un tono morado claro ya que aquel clan siempre usaba colores claros, Furi andaba con un Kimono rojo con unos diseños de color amarillo

_atención todos daremos a conocer nuestra sorpresa para este festival_ mencionaron las haditas haciendo que todos prestaran atención_ listo a las una, a las dos y a las tres_ mientras observaban como con ayuda de la magia de las haditas varias esferas de unos hermosos colores se elevaban para luego mostrar hermosos diseños mientras pétalos de varios colores danzaban en el aire

_desearía que en estos momentos estuvieras a mi lado_ pensaban 4 personas al ver aquello_

_creo que llegamos justo a tiempo

_realmente se lucieron esta vez

_es bueno que no realizaron ningún destrozo

_ pero más bello que esto son ciertas personas_ dijeron al mismo tiempo viendo como unas personas giraban lentamente_ hemos vuelto

_Kise-kun/Muro-chin/ Ai-chan/ sei-kun_ murmuraron entre cortado, mientras corrían para lanzarse a los brazos de las personas que estaban frente a ellos_

_Satsuki no puedo respirar

_no te soltare Ai-chan, ahora que estas a mi lado no te volverá soltar

_tonta no es necesario que hagas esto, no me iré_ menciono, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la peli rosada para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios_

_eres un idiota Kise-kun, no sabes…no sabes… lo que…_ no termino de hablar, pues unos labios no lo dejaron, unos labios que enseguida correspondió haciendo que el beso se volviera más profundo_

_lo siento Kurokocchi me perdonas

_ no es necesario que lo preguntes_ menciono para luego jalarlo de su ropa para sentir nuevamente aquellos labios_

_Muro-chin eres tu cierto, no eres Muro-chin de mis sueños

_soy yo Atsushi_ mencionaba sintiendo su hombro algo húmedo_ Atsushi mírame_ viendo enseguida aquellos hermosos ojos cristalizados_ siento mucho, siento mucho por hacerte esperar todo este tiempo Atsushi, te amo

_yo también te amo Muro-chin_ mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente como si se tratara de algo frágil que con cualquier brusco movimiento se pudiera romper_

_Kise-kun y los demás

_bueno Midorimacchi se lo llevo Takaocchi diciendo que necesitaban recuperar el tiempo que estuvimos atrapados en un espacio que se produjo por el último ataque que realizamos el cual se creó como una forma para protegernos, Akashicchi tuvo que ya haberse llevado a Furicchi a su hogar

_y Kagamin

_Taiga ya debe de haber llegado al lugar que más desea estar_ menciono Himuro con una sonrisa haciendo que todos se contagiaran de ella, mientras ahora abrazando a su pareja seguían observando el hermosos escenario en el cielo que las haditas habían creado

 **Mientras en cierta torre**

Las ventanas lentamente iban siendo abiertas sintiéndose enseguida la suave brisa que venía acompañado de los pétalos de ese unico cerezo que se encontraba en el lugar, pero aquello poco le importo a la persona que se encontraba recostado en aquella cama

_sabes existe la leyenda que una noche en que las lunas se encuentran de esta forma, los amantes que una vez fueron separados volverían a estar juntos, no importa el tiempo o el lugar que se hayan separado, volverán a estar juntos ya que ni la misma muerte lograra separar a dos almas que nacieron para ser una sola_ menciono una voz viendo el rostro sorprendido de la persona_ por he vuelto Aomine ya que tú eres el lugar en donde pertenezco

_Ka…ga…mi_ murmuro mientras las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había retenido comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Rápidamente se colocó de pie para correr y abrazar aquella persona que tanto extrañaba_ Kagami…Kagami…. Por dios en realidad eres tú, idiota donde has estado todo este tiempo, porque no avisaste en donde estabas….porque desapareciste sin avisar

_lo siento mucho_ mientras lo abrazaba sintiendo como el cuerpo del moreno temblaba provocando que las ganas de llorar lo inundaran_ te extrañe Daiki

_tengo algo que decirte_ dijo el moreno alejándose sin dejar de abrazarlo_ te amo Taiga_ aun con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

_yo…yo también te amo_ menciono con una sonrisa con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer al escucharlo decir aquello_

Cada uno lentamente se iban acercando hasta que su labios rosaron con los del contrario, moviéndose lentamente, demostrando todo lo que sentían, todo lo que deseaban en esos momentos. Por lo que decidieron no decir nada más y poder estar como siempre habían deseado, por lo que lentamente sin romper el beso caminaron hasta la cama desvistiéndose en el camino tocando con necesidad la piel del otro como si quisieran gravar en sus mentes cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro

_sabes cómo demonio o como humano eres hermoso_ menciono mirando de arriba a abajo contemplando aquel hermoso tesoro que por fin había vuelto a su lado_

_deja de decir aquello_ dijo todo sonrojado mientras se cubría el rostro con sus brazos, pues se sentía avergonzado al estar desnudo frente al moreno, a pesar de las veces que se había alimentado de él esta era la primera vez que lo hacían de aquella forma_ ao…ahhhh_ gimió al sentir que sus pezones eran atacados y que una mano lentamente recorría sus piernas

_solo dijo la verdad, eres hermoso Taiga_ mientras lamia, mordía y succionaba cada parte del pecho del pelirrojo, llegando tres dedos a la boca del tigre el cual entendió el mensaje y comenzó a lamerlo como si se tratase de un dulce caramelo que hizo que el moreno soltara un gruñido al verlo de aquella forma_

Ya con sus dedos bien lubricados, Aomine los llevo a la entrada de su pareja, lentamente ingreso el primero sintiendo como aquellas estrellas paredes lo recibían. Bastaron algunos minutos para que el segundo y el tercero entraran escuchando los hermosos y provocadores gemidos de Kagami cada vez que los movía en círculos o simulaba embestidas

_Kagami puedo

_ahhh si quiero ser completamente tuyo_ menciono sonrojado con sus ojos cristalizados por el placer que sentía aquellos momentos_

_ eres sumamente hermoso_ murmuro mientras entraba lentamente, escuchando como su tigre gemía al sentirlo por completo dentro de él

_Ao…mine nghh p…puedes m…moverte_ dijo sintiendo como el moreno se movía lentamente para luego moverse más rápido_ nee que pasa… Aomine porque lloras_ pregunto al sentir como finas gotas caían en su rostro

_no me vuelvas a dejar nunca Taiga, no vuelvas a irte sin decir nada… no quiero volver a experimentar lo que sentí al pensar que habías muerto_ murmuraba mientras el tigre se acomodaba hasta quedar sentado para así poder abrazarlo

_no tienes que preocuparte, estoy aquí a tu lado, eso es lo que importa ahora_ mencionaba mientras tomaba la mano del moreno y la acercaba a su corazón_ ves como late por ti, esto muestra lo mucho que te quiero, no tengas miedo Daiki estoy a tu lado puedes sentirme ya que no me iré, siempre estaré junto a ti

_no te dejare irte de nuevo

_lo sé por ello no me importa permanecer a tu lado todos los días de mi vida_ mientras se acercaba para besar aquellos labios sintiendo como el moreno volvía a moverse, volviéndose completamente uno_

_mío_ escuchaba el tigre de parte de un dormido moreno que lo abrazaba como si en cualquier momento desaparecería_

_no me iré a ninguna parte Daiki, ya que como dije tu eres el lugar en donde permanezco así que a pesar lo que nos prepare el destino a tu lado siempre regresare_ murmuraba mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente para luego acomodarse en aquellos cálidos brazos quedando profundamente dormido

_tu eres el mío, no importa el tener que vivir en este lugar tan hermoso como un cuento de hadas, si es a tu lado no importa, ya que al final me enamore de un demonio que no me importaría estar toda la eternidad en este lugar si puedo pasarla a tu lado_ murmuro besando aquellos dulces labios para luego volver a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro, por fin volvía a sentirse completo y vivo, ya que su tesoro más valioso había vuelto a su lado y esta vez nunca más lo dejaría alejarse de su lado_


End file.
